Evil Dead meets Hellsing
by Hybro
Summary: Ash's meetup with Hellsing,
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2 : New friends, New Enemies**

**Summary: When I made the first draft of this story, somehow it got deleted , ok, please cut me some slack, So the summary is that Ash met pip and integra and didn't make a good right now Ash is being transported to hellsing and is going to be interograted. So just think when Army of darkness came out when Ash met king henry and made the quote and when he met king arthur, imagine thta happening like when ash met integra. This one screwup will not happen again, promise, enjoy**

Ash was being transported back to hellsing by helicopter, his first appearence with the leader of hellsing was not pretty, He was knocked out by the wild geese in the neck, he thought how this all happened , ' First I get fucked in the ass by demons in a cozy cabin, lost my girlfriend, and now I'm being screwed over by this hellsing buisness, shit,' thought Ash,

Ash's thinking was soon stopped after being punched straight in the nose by none other than Pip Bernadotte, Captain of the wild geese, or was until being ranked to Commander their squad, Ash had suffered enough , though Pip didn't know it still wouldn't matter, Hellsing was known for being ruthless and fierce. Ash coughed a bit of blood pouring from his smashed face, "You- you bastard," said Ash, Another punch was heard and the soildiers watched in amusement seeing the torture that started on, some soldiers would give Ash also a beating, taunt, spit, or even just cheer Pip on,

**1 Hr Later**

Ash's face was was bruising and bleeding like he was the american flag, Pip kept guard until Sir integra would arrive, in the mean time he would see what he could get, He took 10 steps to him and stopped at his left side crouching, "So, little man, why don't you tell me exactly why there's a sudden burst of thunder, lighting, destruction all in one location near this mansion just about 43 miles from here, hm ?" said the Captain.

"Ugh, w- why do- don't you g- g- g- g-g g- go fuck your mother some more, heh," ash said chuckling, Pip didn't approve his smart ass remark so he decided to do what pip did best...

**crunch**

That sound was the sound of Ash's jaw being cracked like a wishbone, He still somehow was barely breathing and alive, Though Pip might just kill him right here and now without Integra's permission, Pip raised his fist attempting to kill him,

"Go ahead, kill me, it won't mean anything, I might still have information that yo- y- u- your superior mi- i- might want," Ash tried to reason with this man to get another 5 minutes to live , and as if on cue, Sir Integra immediatly barged through the room with a two men .

One was wearing a red fedora , tight fit red jacket , black undershirt , red and orange glasses, white as chalk, height nearly looking like 7' Ft. White gloves resemebling the hellsing logo, Tight boots and black hair whipping out.

The second man was an older looking man possibly nearly in his late 60's, He a monecule on his left eye, his entire clothing looked like he was a servent for this organization. He seemed like a kind man but until he saw Ash's face, he was disgusted by looking at him, he himself would've sided with Pip,though do to his dedication to the Sir integra he vowed to followed her orders when given.

These men were elite, one of the best, never underestimated by enemy's, despite their looks they take care of buisness, No matter the situaition they get past it, These two men were Alucard and Walter C. Dornez, Ex vampire hunters, Sir Integra's top two men, her life was on their shoulders and they never failed to accomplish.

Ash watched in confusion as Alucard started geting closer to him, grining like a madman. Alucard found this man to be very interesting due to the Wild Geese's report. He wanted to see what this man was capauble of, but first buisness came along as he waited for Integra's order.

"Alucard, as you know we don't waste time on trash such as this, I want you to find out what he knows and see how this disturbence came about, and how he opened that dimension. As you may..." ordered Integra. Alucard grinned evily as he faced towards Ash. Ash watched in horror as Alucard closed in on him.

"Ge- Get- g- Get away from m-e -nme- me...' said Ash. Alucard stood over Ash all high and mighty, ready to follow his master's order. He lowered his head to Ash's neck, opened his mouth and raised his enourmus fangs, glistening white, just centimeters away from his prey's neck.

Ash exclaimed , " NO GET AWAY , GET AW- UGHHH!" Alucard punctured his neck , red crimson blood poured out rapidly, Ash felt anger runing through his entire body. A dark aura was surrounding everyone around him, He knew this feeling all too well, He's been consumed by this evil when he was being posessed . He was now changing into hell's minion , his face changing painfully into a disfigured moster, His blood spurting a black myrtle like color oozing into Alucard's open mouth, He immediatly removed his fangs from his mouth ,vomiting his foul blood,

**Ash was uncounsious in a Dark mindscape unaware what chaos that was about to be released.**

The demon that was once Ash, had escaped the hands of hellsing and stood before them, ready to kill.

**"You... JOIN US... WE WANT WHAT IS YOUR'S... WE ARE THE THINGS THAT ARE AND SHALL BE FOREVER... **

The demon Ash walked violently toward's integra before being restrained by Walters's wires cutting deep into his flesh.

"Walter !" shouted integra, as Demon Ash grabbed the wires and threw Walter like a ragdoll, thus knocking him out. He stormed at Integra a,d pulled her from the neck of her shirt.

**"JOIN US !" **Exclaimed Demon Ash. Integra Pulled out her handgun and put two shots into Ash, He soon then threw his fist his into her torso , breaking a rib,

"Ahh!" screamed integra, Ash then balled his hand into a fist trying to punture Integra's heart until something Exploded into Ash's right arm , pouring out his demon blood and dropping Integra.

A woman with blonde hair, a yellow hellsing uniform with a giant freak canon was held in her gloved white hands, her ocean blue eyes were filled with determenation to stop this demon.

"(GASP) **gag...** Seras ! Help !" shouted out Integra.

"I'll make you pay for harming my comrades, you filthy monster." said Seras

Demon Ash had a strange face as if he a shocked and cared expression, his face was then scrunching up back to normal , his brown eys returned back into their proper place. Ash was human once more, but as Seras was running full speed at him he fainted onto her, she catched him into her arms and a very confused look, she exaimed his face.

"What the hell are you," said Seras as she carried Ash and jogged quickly to the three injured ,

"Master! Walter ! Sir integra!" screamed out Seras carrying Ash .

"(**Cough)** Glad you got here when you did Seras, we could've died if you didn't come," Integra struggled to say trying to get over her injuries. Alucard just stood there with a shocked expression, never had sucked out such foul and more evil blood, it was too much for him to cope with. Walter had better days when he was younger but never had faced anything so strong, evil and deadly. Integra knew she would be dealing with such supernatural , even when such sweet individuals turn into bloodthirsty monters she knew what happens, it's just that she has too much to do even with the conflict between Hellsing and Millenium.

"Master , are you all right ?" seras asked frantically, she cared for her Master, He sorta cared for her too in a way, Seras would do anything to keep her friends and possibly family. "Just fine, police girl." Alucard said a sarcastic and cold tone. Seras looked down slowly in sadness only to lock her eyes on Ash's face, so rugged , scratched, and of course you could say, handsome. Seras couldn't believe something so evil can be into someone so innocent. Ash groaned in pain, Seras saw blood coming from his right arm and neck. The police girl ran over to the three injured and had wanted to know what was going on.

"Who the hell is this man... or thing..." asked Seras sweetly, Integra looks at her seriously.

"Well that's exactly what we were trying to get out of him," said Integra, "Now listen closlely, Seras..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fans, Today I hope your ready for a new story of hellsing, In this story there will be new weapons, new stroylines, new charecters you might say. A little bit of a crossover with Devil may cry, Cabin in the woods,Prototype, A bit of naruto references, if you don't mind. Leave comments of things that you want and suggestions,Enjoy... **

**Ash is in his mindscape, Uncounsious due what just happened to him : Blood drawn from Alucard** , **Shot in the arm by a big ass bullet the size of a bowling ball , Cuts and bruises courtesy of Walter's wires. Ash lay motionless in a dark world, filled with his past and bad memeories, and his demonic self.**

"ugh... (Blinks eyes) Huh, where am I ..." Asked Ash . He saw saw nothing but pitch darkness. Ash felt like he was just a feather , flying around, waiting for where he would wander from next, He softly and slowly landed on a invisible floor. Ash started walking onto a unknown path, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a beautiful figure. A female with light brown and bit of orange curly hair, She was in a bridesmaid dress, Her eyes were dark brown . She was someone very dear to Ash as a matter of fact.

"Li- li- Linda !," exclaimed Ash as ran quickly to Linda, he engorged her in his arms, He had never felt anything so heartwarmed and joyfilled as missed his girlfriend, he was so happy. Ash brushed his hands softly on Linda's hair, He was so teary eyed that he didn't notice he was brushing against something very rugged, dirty, and... Bloody !

Ash had removed his hands from Linda, _or what was Linda ?!_

_Ash stuttered_," Linda... wh- why are you so ..." Ash tilted his head up, looking into white bonechilling eyes with no color, Linda was covered with some black blood speared all over her from head to toe. She was just some illusion, This was just some fucking demon. Ash was boiling with anger and sadness, He tightened his hand and balled it into a fist. **'' I'LL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL !"** Shouted the Posessed Linda, Ash threw his arm into The demons stomach , pulling out as guts and intestines spilled out like spagetthi on a plate. "**I'LL SWALLO-" **The demon was interupted by being disembolwed countless times by Ash.

"Die you fucking filthy demon scum, DIE!"

Ash was going Mad at this monster, he slammed his fist into her upper torso, tearing it through her heart and crushed it like a grape. Ash was also being teared from the inside, he was killing his '_lover'_ piece by piece, someone he was enjoying it. He finally grabbed her head, finggers going into her mouth, She slammed her sharp , broken teeth onto his hands. He screamed in pain, he was forcefully pushing his hands upward and he could hear flesh being torn and ripped , Ash was forcefully ripping off Lindas head off while her oozing myrtle blood spurted out on Ash.

"Hahahahaahh, Feel my pain, You BITCH!" Screamed Ash

_Crunch _

That was the sound of the monsters head torn off. Ash held it up all proud , like it was a trophy. He dropped it like it was just garbage, Ash killed his girlfriend... Again...

He felt something forming on his face, First a grin crept, Second a smile began, than He was grinning like a killer. He then started laughing evily, howling loudly that probally dogs could hear felt no longer human and possibly couldn't tell what was real anymore. He felt so dark and was almost not caring of those he didn't care for to die.

"Hahhahahahahhahahahahah..." Ash had finished his last round of laughing and evil thoughts, he grew so weary of killing and having to hell's slave. His eyes seemed to droop down down a bit, slowly closing but fighting to stay awake. Ash gave in and fell to the ivisible path.

**Real world...**

Ash had woken up too see a ceiling, a fan. He questioned in thought of why from to being in a cabin, a helicopter, an interrorgation room, would suddenly be somewhere a bit cozy. He looked carefully around the room and finally realized that he was in a fancier place, almost fit for a king. Ash snapped back to reality and tried to move , but grunted as felt excrutionating pain course through his right arm. He fell onto the floor headfirst , "Ah ! Godamnit, ugh, c'mon," said Ash.

Ash pushed himself with his ledt hand, but immediately faced hard to the floor once again. A boot forced Ash to the floor , it belonged to Seras victoria, member of hellsing, apprentice of Alucard, and apparently about to be Ash's maker. Ash tried to make eye contact with her but recieved a blow to the head with Seras' boot. "How does it feel you bloody little wanker, I'll -" seras said in her beautiful british voice until she was interupted by Ash jolting up and knocking Seras to the floor, shocked from Ash's super strenghth. Ash saddled onto Seras and was ready to 'giddie up' .

"Listen here you crazy bitch, I have no idea what you're talking about , so shut up! " Shouted Ash, Seras winced at his sharp fierce words, She balled her fist and slammed Ash , He fell , holding his face in pain. Seras got him , straddling him. She grasped his throat, choking him!

"Why you little !" said Seras. Throwing Ash's head around like a puppet,choking him till death arrived, Ash was turning a bit blue, he had just about had enough of being controlled and being tossed around by these assholes, and decided to do the unthinkable. He was rapidly throwing his hands, trying to reach her upper body. He reached a bit closer and ...

'_pinch' _

Seras blushed extremely hard so bad, it looked like was going to explode! Ash had gotten ahold of Seras's breasts and squeezed the hell out of her hard nippels. Ash had laughed at his actions but soon wish he didn't when Seras shot her leg right in his gloryhole!

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Ash had let go of Seras's tits and stated pushing her off of him, Seras had groaned in dissapointment when she lost her source of pleasure from Ash.

_WAIT WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING , SHE SHOOK HER HEAD AND SUDDENLY WAS PUSHED ON THE FLOOR !_

_Ash and Seras kept rolling onto each other for dominance_ when Integra _walked in on them..._

"Ahem!" said Integra, annoyed by this pettiness. She hated that she almost faced death earlier from this man. Ash and Seras stopped and noticed Integra and their very revealing and embarrising position. Seras looked at Ash in the eyes and frowned . Seras than slapped him off of her.

_SLAP !_

_Ash had landed on his stomach and saw the shoes of Sir Integra_, "Can I help you?" asked Ash.

"You can stop kissing the floor and face me like a real man should," Remarked Integra, Ash stood up, ready to finally get some answers from these people.

"Now , for us to get started , My name is Sir integra , leader of the Hellsing organization , we are the people who stop evil forces from harming humans, espically odd and dangerous creatures like you, For centuries we have remained in secret but interacted with much of the public. Now as I may ask, What and who are you exactly ?"

The room was filled with silence , Ash looked at her like he had just known something he wasn't suppose to , _oh wait..._

Seras stared at Ash and Sir Hellsing , waiting for Ash to answer , but she was ready to rumble with him in case he tried anything funny. And finally Ash spoke...

"Well hello Ms. Fancy pants. I got news for you lady, You ain't '_leadin' anything around here 'cept two things , jack and shit... And jack left town." Spoke Ash, He finally decided to be a bit of smartass_.

Integra didn't approve much to his smartass remark, She had a ticmark on her head and tried to restrain herself from killing this man. " How dare you question my Leadership, I would have Alucard kill you for such disloyalty right now."

"Who the fuck is Alucard?"

A Silhoutte fazed through the wall, That silhoutte was Alucard on cue to answer Ash's question. " _That would be me, You squemish little peasent." Growled Alucard, He loved to _toy with his enemies but this man was more 'advanced' than him and didn't appreciate being defeated by tiny pissants.

Ash quickly spun around to see Alucard, and it wasn't to long for him to recognize Alucard. Ash punched Alucard in the chest, but _DAMN_ it hurt! It felt like punching a ton of bricks. He then punched the vampire straight in the Face, boy when was Ash gonna learn this guy was indestructible.

"AUhhh, Shit ! What are you on, steroids?!" said Ash, he was then impacted by Alucards fists, flying from across the room to the front door ! Ash stood there on the floor , face bleeding once more, his chest was paralyzed. Seras held her hands over her mouth, she hated this man, but felt sorry he had faced Alucards wrath.

"Y- Yu- y- u- Yup, def- d-f-f definetly on steroids."

"Alucard! Cease your actions until instructed to do so." Shouted out Integra. Alucard bowed and obeyed her instructuions. "Yes, my master."

"What do you g- gu- guys want an- anyway?" Stuttered Ash, Pulling himself together on his wobbly legs. Integra went back to her plan , " Simple, we asked you what your name was, and you simply just ignored my request, then you faced us head-on."

"Fine, I'll tell ya who I am." said Ash.

"So you're probally wondering how a handsome devil like me ended up in a place like this, right? Alright, I'll tell ya, but I warn you it's not pretty. It may be hard to believe that these chisled looks have seen a whole lot of ugly. So i guess I'll have to start with the book. Legend has it, that it was written by the dark ones. Necronomican. Ex Mortis, the book of the dead. I -" Ash was then interupted by integra.

"Necronimican , That sounds so familiar." Said Integra. "Oh, really? Well Professor Knowbey-" Ash said once again, Interupted. "Professor Knowbey! That was my fathers resarch assistant. How the hell did you know him ?" Exclamied Integra

"I knew him from the cabin, Me and linda went to his cabin in the woods, we found the book, I opened it awakening something evil in the woods, It took linda, posessing her, I - I - I had to kill her... We- - had been together for-" Ash closed his eyes in depression. " Anyways, I killed her but she bit my right hand, I must have been possesed as well, It got bad, So I locked it off, right off the wrist. 4 people then came, 2 were some hilbilly couple, the other 2 were family of Professor Knowbey. They were all dead. But Knowbeys daughter , Annie, said the key words but opened a portal... Bigtime. She died at the hands of my posessed hand. I was sucked in and thats how I was sent here in a different time period. " Ash finished his sentence but only to be hit in the head by Sir integra.

Ash lay there again, flabergasted of why she did that. Integra pointed the gun at his head.

"Your the reason why Professor Knowbey is dead , His family was dear to me, he was like the uncle I never head, As for aunt Henrietta, And my cousin Annie.(Click) Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you!" Shouted Integra in anger. She coked her 9-11 gun in front of Ash.

"Ugh, Because I've pretty much saved the world from being Hells minions, Without me this year would be an apocalyptic wasteland." Remarked Ash. Seras was shocked from what she witnessed , Alucard was a bit surprised as well, Walter walked on them as soon as Integra knocked down Ash. Integras expressions changed from shocked, from thinking, to sadness and realization. She got off of Ash, Only to stand there with her eyes closed, tears running down her cheeks.

Ash felt bad for a bit, for at first he hated these strange cultists or whatever they were, But know he knew she felt the pain of losing a loved one. He got up on his legs and put his hand on her shoulder but...

_ ! Bam !_

Integra shot Ash's hand ! It was missing 2 fingers ! Integra got closer and put a bullet straight into Ash's heart !

Seras's jaw fell as well as Walter's, Alucard grinned like Psycho. Ash screamed out in pain, he couldn't hold his hand cause his right arm was oozing out at this point! Ash looked at both of his hands, screaming in pure agnony, Ash started shaking like he was having a seizure.

Ash started staring at the ceiling , Ash started loosing alot of blood it like he was a tomato getting all the juices sucked out of him. He felt blood bubbles boiling in his nose and mouth , it started leaking out everywhere , Ash started seeing black and white , Everything started going really slow now...

Integra didn't what to say, she turned away in shame and heartbroken, she moved on from her shocking experience. Seras had both of heir hands in her hair , tossing and turning frequently like she was waiting for the suspense of a horror movie, Alucard thought for sure he saw Seras having tears forming, it disgusted him. Walter closed his eyes as if he was at a funeral. Integra looked back at the rest and made her descision. " Seras, I believe it's time you become a true vampire, from what I have heard, I believe if true evil like this would occur more, I will need for you to advance. Turn this man." said Sir integra in a cold and sad voice.

Seras swung her head at Integra , shocked at what she ordered her to do. She revolted!

"But - but I can't !" Seras was full with tears that were escaping, Alucard was now just standing there, boiling with anger.

"You must, or would you rather see this man die slowly and painfully without mercy?" Integra said, It didn't sound like a question, it sounded like a statement.

Seras shook her head a hundred more times, until slowly looking at from Integra , to Alucard, to Walter, to Ash.

Seras gave in...

Seras lowered her head , Getting closer to Ash by every breathtaking moment. She crouched near Ash, and opened her mouth , she then immediately closed it , looked at integra who took one more look at Seras and turned around not wanting to see. Seras decided she had no other choice, she looked at Ash's eyes as he looked at her, he sorta looked like a puppy, a blood ovicerated puppy. His eyes looked sad and handsome, Seras then secretly lowered her head near his forehead, and kissed it gently, making him understand she never wanted any part of this. Seras than sanked her teeth into his neck, tasting the sweet delicious crimson blood and her eyes turned red, Lusting the taste of Ash,

Ash gasped, His eys darted back to Seras, Ash had tried to slug Seras across the face with his crippled hand but couldn't , His eyes then turned silver white instead of the original dark brown color. Seras held Ash's bad hand to her sweet tinted cheeks, she looked into his eyes, Ash simmered down some and rested in her arms... And closed his eyes. The transformation of Ash's vampirism was complete. Ash had a lighter skn color, all of his wounds were healed and a dark aura formed around his right body, Ash had small three fox like markings on both of his cheeks ( Just like from the anime charecter Naruto) . Ash had passed out due to this intense metamorphis. Seras had drawn her fangs away from Ash's neck and looked at his changes, she was so shocked at what she _created._ Alucard was a bit amused and had the honor of smirking a devilsh smirk. Walter had his mouth open, As for Integra , she just stared at him for a couple of seconds and finally broke away from her depressed thoughts. New Actions were about to be made, and Integra was couraged to go on.

"Walter , prepare our new soildiers weapons and for the love of god, please provide him some more clothing material. Alucard , come withme, we have much to talk of Seras's new apprentice. Seras stay with 'him'." Insrtucted Integra.

Seras winced at '_Apprentice'. _Was she going to be this mans Master, or even worse, was she going to be just like Alucard?

Ash groaned a bit and stirred Seras's arms , she shot back to Ash. Seras took Ash's good arm and layed him back on his bed. Seras decided to visit Integra and Alucard for more info. She knocked on the door. "Come in." said Integra.

"Sir Integra, what do you want me to do for the mean time?" asked Seras. "Me and Alucrad for preperations and future training for This man, When light comes tomarrow, He will begen his new objecive, any questions?"

"Just one Sir, is this man really my servant?"

"Servant is too strong of a word for him , he's a apprentice. You, in the next two days you will begin your expectations as his master. " Said Integra. "Yes sir, goodnight." Said Seras. "As to you, Seras."

Seras walked out of the room, crossing the door and closing it, She couldn't believe this was happening so fast. Seras moved to Ash's room, seeing that he was resting on the bed, She moved to the other side, and layed there staring at the moon. She didn't want to be Ash's master, she just wanted to be with her comrades and her master. Seras began rembering how she used to be all alone, how she was in school, being bullied by the boys, she wouldn't have to be all alone if her parents weren't d-. The thought of how she was all alone had started to make her sad, sniffiling, then tears, then sobbing, she then started crying a bit hysterically. She started drowing in her tears, She didn't know that Ash's body was being eveloped by red smoke , his eyes were now being transforming into sharper, piercing fox eyes, **( Another Naruto reference) **He then got seras, silently moving like a catapillar, and devoured her in his arms, Seras was startled at first , but her sniffles and sobbing were stopped by Ash putting his hand on Seras's mouth, and spoke in a strange but soft cold, ommonius voice.

"Don't worry, master, I forive for what has happened, I won't let anyone hurt you, please do not cry, I will never fail you, master." Said the new Ash.

Seras felt safer, she put her right hand on his head, twirling her fingers in his tough hair, She smoothly and calmly rested her head on Ash's head and they layed together . Seras closed her eyes as Ash enveloped him and Seras together.

**WELL THATS IT FOR NOW, IF YOU ARE NEW TO THIS FOLLOW ME , IT WOULD REALLY HELP, LEAVE SUGGESTIONS, THE FOLLOWING BELOW IS A TRAILER FOR THE NEXT STORY, AS ALWAYS , HAIL TO THE KING BABY**

**NEX TIME, ON Hellsing: **

**"Master!" **

**"I just want to know I wasn't apart of its history!''**

**"I don't care what these things are, they came here to kill us!" **

**" I love You , " **

**"Buckle up bonehead, cause you're going for a ride!"**

**"Hail to the king baby"**

**'' ASH !"**

**"Fuck you Alucard, you and me , Lets go !" **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

**Welcome bro's , gals, whatever suites ya, Welcome to another of Evil dead x Hellsing goodness, so today we'll have a look at Ash's weapons, abilities, and ! ****_Love ? _****Yeah thats right, as you can see Ash gets little closer to Seras, And I kinda changed my mind about the story, with a couple of changes though. I prefer the original seras from the first Hellsing , so it will be a bit of both of the hellsings published, Hellsing and Hellsing ultimate.S****o orginally I got this idea from watching a recent youtube video and a bit of hellsing crossover, Here's the link in case you want to check out the video yourself, watch?feature=player_detailpage&amp;v= the way I decided it would be a bit more fun if I added some of the holidays like christmas and halloween, valentine,And birthdays ! Horray! Don't worry that will be in future stories, Here's a list of the birthdays,**

**Ash : Janurary 23 , Integra : October 27 , Seras: November 12, Pip : August 4 . **

**I do not own Devil may cry wiki, Hellsing,Cabin in the woods, Evil Dead, The darkness, or Prototype. Leave a comment below of what you think, leave suggestions, and as always , Hail to the king baby... Enjoy.**

Ash woke up to being, suprisingly, fine and unharmed, he felt new and approved, he looked outside to his left side, and saw sunset rising , it was a beautiful scene, it reminded him that there was some good left in him, he felt like slept for many days, As the sun started forming inside the room, the light started closing in on Ash's right hand and...

_HISSSSSS_

_Oooh,_it burned , Ash's skin was like it was on fire! Ash quickly removed his hand away, pating and blowing on hs hand until the burning was gone, it then went away. "Shit , that was freaky, this isn't a dream, I must be still here at that 'hellsing' mansion, (sigh)," said Ash. He didn't notice he felt extra and pretty soft weight, Ash looked to see a young woman with medium length, golden orange hair, wearing a blue Hellsing uniform with a matching mini skirt, long black stockings, and ankle fold brown boots. _Holy crap..._ It was the chick , Seras. She smiled in her sleep, Seras must be having a good dream, so good she started getting closer to Ash's face.

'Was she going to... Nah... Uh, well than why was she forming her lips?!' thought Ash, Seras formed her lips into a... A KISS! Ash felt good about it but he never was a pervert . Ash was inches away from some beautiful lips, he frantically moved his head but it was no use, so he just moved his cheeks to her. Seras pecked Ash on the cheek, and then twirled her fingers in circles on Ash's chest, Ash breathed very hard, he gently rubbed her hair and lifted her chin gently for him to caress, He liked this girl ,she had guts, and cared so much for this man she would even turn him. _TURN HIM! _Ash remebered how it all happened, she turned into a fuckmothering vampire, holy shit. Ash couldn't believe this! Ash needed some answers, he gently shook Seras . Seras moaned, not wanting to wake up, Ash then tapped Seras on head, Seras slowly opened her eyes to see Ash. Seras opened her eyes Completely, she looked embarressed.

"Hey, "

"Hey"

Ash and Seras stared in each others eyes, they were both calm, relaxed, Seras raised her hand to his cheek, Ash slipped his arm behind and onto her shoulder . They broke out of thier thought when Ash finally snapped out of it, "Um, What happened last night, " said Ash. "Oh , um well I ... I ... Turned you into one of us." Said Seras , sadly.

"Oh, well, fuck."

Seras shot her head up, "I'm ... I. am... I'm sorry... I'' stuttered Seras. " I don't need to know." Stated Ash. Seras was shocked to hear Ash's reaction, She felt bad for what she had to him, He was permenantly cursed . Seras closed her eyes and hugged Ash, Ash was confused why she was doing this, he treated her like shit,_ well she did too sorta, _He rubbed her back and she smiled unkownigly. Ash remebered why he woke her up, " Listen , I need to know why I'm still here, Last that I rembered, I was shot to death until you came along. Why did you do that ?" Asked Ash.

"Oh well, Sir Integra said she needed you as new soildier for her, she wanted me to be a truer vampire, and Well here you are , back to the land of the living, Er, um, well, you get the point. "

"Hmm, well , I suppose thats a good reason."

"Yeah, and by the way, it wasn't last night. That was really two days ago."

"What !"

"Yup, vampires sleep during a longer period of time than humans. Oh damn, I forgot we need to get you to Integra, come on." Said Seras as she gripped on Ash's hand and hurried to Integra's office. Integra shuffled through her stacks of paperwork until Seras bursted out in her office holding Ash. Integra knew why she was here.

"Ah, Seras good morning, and ... Sir... I was expecting you, Walter has already got his weapons, his clothes, He's waiting for you in Seras's room, And , Sir when you are done , I wish to speak to you and your cooperation with Hellsing, understood?" Integra said. "... Yeah, yeah, Integree." said Ash

" Thats Integra ! Say it correctly next time or I'll cut you're tongue out."

"Ooh, Scary." Said Ash while throwing his hands in the air. Seras smacked him upside the head and reminded him why he was still alive." Ow, fuck I'm sorry, Yes Sir Integra, Jesus."

"Good boy,Be nicer I will give you a treat." Said Seras sexy, Ash looked at her and had a sweatdrop and tried his best not to blush.

14 minutes later they found Seras's room, Ash knocked on the door, "Come in." said Walter expecting to see this new soildier. Ash stepped in first and Seras second, Ash thought he died and went to heaven, **Though he almost did**, He saw sythes, guns, a nice ass jacket, and many more. Ash grinned like a perverted man while Walter laughed at his reation.

"May I introduce myself, My name is Walter C. Dornez, ex. vampire hunter and butler to the Hellsing, I dust of the antiques and I take out the trash, And I kill self intitled twats like yourself," Walter said, he grew a darker side once he mentioned of killing Ash, But forgave this man as he wasn't a threat anymore, " But never the less, You are a comrade, thus I assist you through your missions. Now may I ask who you are ?"

Ash glared at Walter for calling him a twat but quickly got over it and already started to like this guy, " My name is Ash Williams, Nice to meet you Walter, now can you tell me why we're here. "

"Oh yes, I have all your new clothes , weapons and Information of How Hellsing operates. Now here's your clothes, bathroom is on your left, call when you are done and then we will get to your tools of destruction, hm hm." Walter explained, he had a bag neatly folded and handed it to Ash, Seras and Walter left as Ash undressed, Ash looked at the door, thinking that he was in the clear , execpt that the door had crack in the middle getting a clear view of everything, Ash slowly took of his scavaged, torn shirt and unbuckled his ruined pants. Seras wondered what took him so long , she turned around to notice the cracked door to see Ash's toned six-pack, she breathed heavily and started fantiszing of Ash's well endowed lower body, Seras stepped a little closer and accidently slipped through the door, she stood up to see Ash almost slipping his boxers off until he saw Seras , " WOAH ! WHAT THE HELL , I'M GETTING NEARLY NAKED, GET OUT ! " Screamed Ash hysterically ash Seras waved her arms and sweatdropped completely, "SORRY , SORRY ! I DIDN'T MEAN TO ! " Seras ran out of the room and slammed the door hard, Walter cackled a bit at Seras almost seeing Ash butt-naked. Seras growled at Walter and He quickly starightend up his act. Ash got his outfit on and whistled for them to come. Walter and Seras walked through the room and Seras was suprised how Ash looked.

Ash had a gray tight-fit leather jacket with a hoodie , a mortorcyle vest underneath, while a white long sleaved shirt stood out , the pants were blue crisp jeans hiding a pair of cowboy boots were worn. **(Imagine Alex mercer's outfit from prototype) **Ash liked this new look as he was back on the saddle , " Groovy" spoke Ash. Seras giggled like a japanese school girl, that didn't go unnoticed. "( Whistle) Listen sweet cakes, If ya was trying to catch some spice in your drink, you should've told me, ( clicks tongue) " said Ash.

_'Was he flirting with me?' thought Seras, she blushed and smiled while looking down_, "Don't get cocky, Ash." Seras winked secretly, Ash smiled.

"Whats next on the agenda, Walter." said Ash. " I am pleased that your pleased, now your weapons, here lets see, ah yes lets begin with Ebondy and Ivory. Your soon to be signature pistols,

"Ebony &amp; Ivory are both M1911-style handguns chambered for the .45 ACP round, and boast a plethora of customized features:

Both pistols have been modified with pivot-style triggers as opposed to the 1911's usual straight-pull trigger, this modification resembles the Browning Hi-Power feature custom sight systems; Ebony uses a set of target sights, while Ivory uses a pair of combat sightsBoth feature ported muzzle compensators that reduce recoil and counteract muzzle flip. Both barrels are extend through the compensators and are ported to match the cuts in the use custom slides that have been noticeably thickened and reinforced along the slide travel rails and around the chamber and firing mechanism. The result is a slide that bears a resemblance to SIG-Sauer's M1911 have been bolted to the forward portion of both frames. These rails are used to hold the compensators in guns use double-stack magazines with have gold-plated magazine releases, hammers, safety switches and features a hooked, two-handed trigger-guard, while Ivory uses a more traditional rounded weapons use ergonomic wood grips which are inlaid with portraits of Victorian women; as befits their names, Ebony's is dark-haired, and Ivory's is 's ejection port is located on the left side of the weapon, as opposed to the right side (as Ebony is meant to be used left-handed, this causes spent brass to be ejected away from you)

I hope you enjoy them ,'' explained Walter grinning. Ash picked Ebony and Ivory up and looked in awe as he thought he got a raging hard-on. " Damn, nice Walter, you rock ." Complimented Ash.

" Thank you Mr. Williams."

"Please, call me Ash, you and me are pals, You supplied me, you and are straight." Corrected Ash, it made Walter's day as he never been complimented like this before.

"Now for the rest of your arsenal..."

"Theres more! Aw yeah baby!" exclaimed Ash, Walter grinned at that.

" Oh yes, onto your sharp-edged weapons, 1. Sword of sparda,The **Sparda** and its unawakened form, the **Force Edge**, is the beloved demon-forged sword wielded by The Dark Night Sparda himself, and magically imbued with his Force Edge is as if it is your default weapon in shall stay with your inventory. It is relatively weak compared to the an ancient sword called the alstor, more on that later though . When awakened, the Sparda has the uncanny ability to shift forms, from sword to spear to scythe. The Sparda changes into a spear when using stinger or Million Stab, and a scythe when using Round Trip. The Sparda's does not have a Devil Trigger, sadly but soon enough when you are vanquishing your enemies."

Ash was feeling he was about to jizz himself through all of his new sexy weapons.

"Ready for your next sword?" Asked Walter.

"Oh yeah, Bring on the cutting edge beauties, bro."

"Next is Rebellion, a sword gifted from the Dark night, hough it has the form of a standard claymore, it is a magical blade given to him as a keepsake from Sparda,It serves as both a physical manifestation of his power, and through its name, meaning "resistance", a symbol of his spirit. The blade's power originally laid dormant, but through contact with your blood, it is awakened. Rebellion is a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. In its dormant form, the pommel is a single spike, but after awakening it splits open into several. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull. Initially, the crosstree is folded in against the ribs, but it extends and the skull transform to a Screaming Skull (Wailing Skull) once the sword is awakened by from your blood. "

Ash picked up Rebellion and swung it left to right , he looked at both of his sweet swords, "Is it possible that each category of weapons can transform with the rest and when I fight they can be at my disposal ?''

"Most definetly, Ash."

"Groovy," Ash said, he grabbed both swords and a bright spark of firery light connected with the two and formed together and and transported on to Ash's satchel on his back.

"Good idea, now for the rest of your firearms, The **Blue Rose** could be your personally designed long-ranged revolver. It is a unique revolver with an over and under barrel style, this design allows it to fire two magnum rounds with each pull of the trigger. The Order of the Sword aren't suppose known to wield a firearm because they believe guns to be dishonorable."

"Order of the Sword, Sounds kinky. What else is there to see ?" Ash said.

"Hm, oh yes, This one you would seem to like, A new and approved Boomstick, Ash. This **Shotgun** is a hunting firearm that fires buckshot across a wide area, making it very powerful at close range. Like Ebony &amp; Ivory, the Shotgun retains the same basic design throughout all of its appearances, despite being a different entity ."

"Walter , you have now been my new best friend, Aw yes!" shouted Ash excitedly, Walter smiled at that, Seras grinned and rolled her eyes. "Well I do aim to please, Now Master Alucard will show you your new abilities at midnight tonight sharp at the training grounds outside , Talley ho." Walter said leaving the room.

Ash frowned at the name, Alucard.'' Well that ruined my day, isn't Alucard the 7ft nutjob, who nearly killed me ?"

Seras frowned at Ash disrespecting her master. " Yes, and I would watch my language if I were you, that's my master you're talking about, chump."

Ash looked down and directly into her eyes. " Well jeez, sorry for the inconvience, I mean when I first saw you and him, you guys looked a bit _'funny'_ , But I didn't think you guys were a little freaky deaky down there ya know what I'm saying ?" Ash grinned and waited for her response. Seras wasn't amused and had her eyes reloading millions of daggers at him, she gave him an ' Are you fucking serious' kind of look. A cricket was heard chirping after Ash's retarded joke.

"(Sigh) Okay, so he can be a bit worked up, why does he need to teach me?" Asked Ash.

" I suppose it's because he's nearly invincable, he's surpassed countless numbers of enemies during even the earliest century. That's the reason why he's Sir Integras bodyguard, Now it's still early daytime, It might be a splendid idea if you've go to the shooting range, you could test your firearms there, and the swords can be used when at the training grounds.''

"Ok , Thats cool." said Ash.

"(giggle) Lets go Ash." Seras said, Ash smiled at that , but then stopped her by putting hs hand on her shoulder. "Wait, whats your name?"

Seras was surprised and loved how Ash cared for her, "Seras."

"Seras I never did thank you for saving me, without you I would be some lost soul wandering around ," Ash thanked her for her good deeds.

Seras noded her head to him, and then turned away so she could lead him to the shooting gallery. "I- He- hey- Ugh, you know you would be a bit more suprising if you would trade those old members clothes for a french maid outfit, get some stockings on those dandy legs and push up those watermelons with a G-cup bra ." Suggested Ash.

Seras's jaw fell hard on the floor , Never in all her life has she ever been given a big hit on her. Seras was blushing but outraged by such perviness. Seras smacked Ash across the face and he was decended across the room with bigass nosebleed. Seras vowed vengance against his perverted words, "And to think I was going to give you a reward for being so nice instead of being nothing but a pervert!" Seras was pisssssssed offfffffff, She stomped her boots hard like godzilla was roaming around, she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the gallery.

**12 HRS LATER: 11:53, **

Ash had tested out his arsenal of guns at 4:00, Seras even tested her Harkounen and the anti-tank rifle, They waited for Alucard for an hour, Ash felt a bit awkward about when he gave her his 'beauty tips' , Seras felt bored , she didn't do anything with her free time , she just taught Ash about his new guns. Ash felt a bit tired, he was a vampire but still he felt like a human, Ash closed his eyes and tried drifting to sleep. Seras sighed in disbelief, how can Ash just get exhausted , he was of the supernatural , Though how can Seras blame him, she had the same expierience when she was new to Hellsing. Seras scooted next to Ash , nothing to do but make small talk she supposed.

" Ash, what did you do when you were still human, what was it like?" asked Seras, She wanted to know if he had the easy life.

"Hmm, I suppose it was fine until I was at the cabin, Had a job once at S-Mart, had a beautiful girlfriend once until the Necronomican came and took her life, she wasn't so appetizing anymore, Besides that , it was neutral ... " Ash said,

"Oh, I guess it was ... mostly shitty then..." asked Seras," Fucking A, kiddo. What was your life like?"

"... I don't want to talk about it." Stated Seras

"I understand, a persons life is thiers, I am never one to judge or tell people how they should've done things better in thier life. " Said Ash. Seras smiled at his comment, he was brutal, tough guy, but in the inside he was a understanding, caring person. Seras then moved Ash's head on her lap, stroking his smooth , hair, They both seemed to know what could've happened happen during past expeirences. A dark figure wanted to vomit at what he just saw, he was gonna give Ash a good fucking workout.

Ash felt a presence , he stood up, and drew Ebony &amp; Ivory from his holsters. He and Seras readied thier guns and waited for this unknown assalint. Behind Ash and Seras was the Assalint, Ash qucikly pushed Seras out of the way, and pointed His two pistols at... Alucard!...

Ash looked at Alucard, not suprised he was coming , well not like this though apparently due to Ash's reaction. "What the fuck , Alucard. You nearly made me blow off your bloodsucking head off. " Ash said.

"Ash calm down, Master where have you been its nearly 12:34, how come you're late ?" Seras asked.

"Well, Sir Integra wanted me to show stubby over here the ropes and strategies a real vampire should go through, though I don't see why he could even be called a proper vampire when he just mellows in despair and agony , almost like when my foes die at my hands." Said Alucard."Fuck you , Alucard, you and me, lets go!"

"Oh, really, should I really waste such valuable time on some amatuer outcast, believing that he will be the king of the monsters, ruling everything in his path, destroy those who do and don't deserve it, **WHO ARE YOU RULE OVER THE TRUE FUTURE KILLER AND DEVOURING ALL OF THE SOULS UNTIL THE REST SPILL OUT, TRYING TO ESCAPE THE PURE DARKNESS OF ME... ALUCARD...NOSFERATU... ALUCARD ! **That sentence made Ash go off the deep end. Silence was broken between the trio and Ash felt like his soul was on fire, his right arm started changing into weird shapes and sizes so much Ash thrusted his hand foward into Alucard and Into dozens through trees. Seras was shocked at Ash's powers , Ash punched Alucard in the face so many times it seemed like 67 times in a row so fast. Alucard dodged Ash's last punch and pulled out his ebony look alike , The _Jackal, s_hooting Ash in the chest. Blood spurted out and Ash fell quickly to the ground, pulling Ebony &amp; Ivory , pulling the triggers , releasing thousands of bullets near Alucard , he vanished out of sight.

"Shit, auhhh, that hurt, bloodsucker, where did he go?!"

Ash quietly and carefully listened for Alucard, he couldn't hear anything but something piercing the trees , branches and quickly turned around to see Alucard's bullets inches away, Ash jumped foward and found Alucard, releasing the pistols as Alucard did the same pointing at each other , and then, a roaring thunder sounds of bullets battling each other, Ash then immidiatly holstered the pistols and threw his arms behind him and a gush of blue wind swooshed him away getting near Alucard who vanished instantly and Ash spun around and unleashed his new Boomstick into Alucards new direction. Alucard grinned like a madman while being impaled by the many pellets. Alucard was shreaded by Ash's bullets and that pieces of his body were spilling out blood and guts. Alucard then shot his hand in Ash's direction and into him, he digged deep into Ash's torso, trying to find his heart. Ash grabbed Alucards arm and tried pulling it out, he couldn't. Ash stood there in the air, being some sort've scarecrow on Alucards hand, Ash grabbed the Draculas neck and started using his dark aura against the powerful Vampire, His right side started froming a black flesh forming into spikes and shooting into Alucards neck, Ash pushed away from Alucard and landing like a puppet, Alucard then started running at Ash, with his own Aura formng and cornering him, Ash tried to think fast of how strike down The vampire, he instantly spoke three forbidden words, " KLATU ! BARRATA ! NICTU!" A portal then was opening up , swallowing all the trees and trying to devour Alucard, Alucard slammed his fist into the ground, trying to hold on for dear life.

Ash then then pulled out rebellion and swung it at Alucards neck, decapitating him.

_SWISH _

_The sound of cut flesh was heard as Alucards head released crimson fluids all over the rest of his body, departing away from the rest of him while the whole package fell near Ash._

Alucard's head fell down towards Ash, still smiling , Ash instantly put the shotgun back in its proper place. Ash caught the head with ease, looking like a total badass. Ash looked at Alucards face, he shook the piece of ruined meat, "Whats the that ? You can't believe you got your ass kicked by a handsome demonic devil? Huh, oh so you think I'm your daddy ?" Mocked Ash.

Alucards head locked onto Ash, " Your quite the rougish type aren't you ?!, I haven't had this much fun in ages, you better get over your training, BECAUSE THIS IS ONLY THE BEGGINING!" Exclaimed Alucard.

Ash grew mad, and started digging his fingers into Alucards thick skull, Crushing it into a pulp, blood splashed on Ash's brand new clothes, he wiped some of it off. Ash thought if Alucard was just toying with him, he better get serious. Ash broke out of his thoughts when he heard boots crushing down broken tree branches, Seras was running towards the outragous destruction just kilometers away from the Hellsing organization. Seras saw her Masters rotten decaying corpse and blood smeared on Ash. "(GASP) You- wha- what di- did you -d-o-do ?" stuttered Seras.

Ash bucked up, "Listen up, shake n' bake, I eat evil for breakfast and danger for dinner, so spread the word through Hellsing... Ash... Is Back... In Buisness..."

**"Master !"** screamed out Seras, she stood there with her legs fighting to stand up, She fell to the floor with her legs on the earths floor. Seras couldn't believe Ash would kill Alucard. She stood there staring at the floor with tears in her eyes. Ash was confused , this was training wasn't it, what the hell was this?

Seras punched the floor so hard her hands started juicing out blood , staining her white silky gloves. Ash backed up a bit, scared, why was she doing this ? " You bastard ! He won't come back! He won't come back ! He won't come back ! He won't come back ! He won't come back !" screamed Seras hysterically.

"Seras, what's wrong ? It's just training, plus the douchebag had it coming. Seras ?" said Ash worried, Seras was on the grass digging her face down trying to hid her wet streamed face. Ash put his hand on Seras' back, he didn't mean to upset her, he was on his knees hearing Seras' sobs, then moaning, coughing, groaning, _Growling _? Ash got both of his hands and grabbed both of Seras' arms and brought her close to see her face, her hair was hiding her eyes and mouth. Ash slowly put a finger under her chin, lifting her head up, gently, but a cold climate feeling ran through his spine. He met with bloodthirty , uncaring, red eyes , Good Seras was gone now, Now it was just ... just... some fucking demon... NO ! he wasn't going to lose another hot dame.

"Seras , snap out of it! IT'S ME ... ASH ! Remember !

Seras didn't care , she kept trying to claw at Ash, she managed to slice open his six pack, releasing his blood... Ash screamed in pain, Seras threw down a powerful Roundhouse kick on Ash's face , sending him down on the floor , Ash recieved a blow in the stomach making him spit out blood, Ash saw her pick up her Harkounen and Fired at Ash seemed to dodge it all until she came from behind and and Seras stabbed Ash in the lower torso in her blood rage, Ash started getting woozy from the mass amount of blood loss. Seras then brought her free hand put on Ash's mouth, speaking like all that was human was washed away, **" Mmmm, you taste good lover boy, I'm gonna enjoy swallowing your Soul!" **spoke The dark Seras, 'Swallow your soul' ticked off Ash, bad memeories, bad time,

Ash started getting angry, he , without a care, slammed his elbow quickly into Seras mouth, and divekicked her in the chest, Seras fell to the ground hard, knocking her out . Ash panted, he just couldn't just be slapped around like that, was she just a demon in disguise, is everyone he just met a Demon!

Ash started twitching his left eyes, very disturbingly, He ran to Seras and fell to her side, he shook her hard, not reicieving a response from her, he pushed her so he could see her face, she was bruised up a bit, red pout was clearly shown on her face, blood was dripping a bit from her ear.

_He had done this , he was nothing but the thing he despised most from day one . Demon scum..._

Ash started hitting himself in the head, he threw a punch at a tree, cursing at his mistakes and the killings he made. Ash was in pain and kept on ranting, " Nooooo! No!, noooooooooooooo! AAhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ( Growling),"

Ash started twitching harder and felt anger coursing though his veins, he was so mad his powers started making him nearly flightless and started rising up in the air slowly, he had tears escaping him, he never felt so sorry for someone in his entire life, He started raising his arms in upper body area, his jacket was being affected by his powers, his jacket started turning blood red while his eyes transformed into fox-looking predator slits, His hair started transforming snow-white , His whisker markings started turning into red rectangles, he then started yelling loudly, so loud it was echoing almost everywhere of where he is and in his path. He was going through his devil trigger, a red necklace formed around his neck. Ash was out of control ! Nothing seemed to stop him accept when a swarm of bats were making a tall figure that looked dead-on familiar, the figure started releasing dark hair while clapping 'his' hands , amused at such encore. It was none other than Alucard, out to find more victims to killl, and get some payback. Alucard was spotted by Ash who looked at him with pure hatred , and flew at him when he threw his fists at Alucard, first he started missing but instantly picked up, He was making large dents in Alucards chest and swooshed Rebelllion at him, Alucard dodged the attack and grabbed Ash by the throat and started staring in his eyes, Alucard started sending dark waves at Ash , some scenes of former past, _Wait ,_ Was he hypnotizing Ash with memories...

Ash started remembering the past, his job, Linda, the cabin, **SERAS** ... Ash's dark transformation started dying dow as his normal features were returning back in thier place, Ash then went back to normal and started falling to the ground but his jacket collar was caught by Alucard. Alucard was very interested in this man, he might have found a new rival to overpass, but due to Hellsing regulations , he was an allie. Ash had a shit-eating grin on his face. Alucard then set Ash on a nearby broken tree. Ash's body was back in its original settings, black hair, silver white eyes, pailer skin, but the only thing was still there was the red rectangles.

Alucard carried Seras over his shoulder with ease, and walked towards Ash who awoke and was sitting on his knees, staring into nothing, Alucard wondered what he was thinking, he stopped next to the demon, He was about to put his hand on Ash's shoulder until,

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ugh, ( panting hard) ." Exlaimed Ash, it was supposedly a cry of relief. Alucard was not fazed though, he just stood there not giving a single fuck. Alucard grew bored now but knew Ash will be a very big asset to Hellsing. Everything would be back to normal... Until something was growing big, something escaped the portal... It wasn't seen though...( It's the scene where something is chasing Ash in both Evil dead movies, Like when Ash was being hurled into the air and how he became posessed.) It started making a loud , horrible noise and started making its way to Ash, breaking everything around it , Mostly Trees, and it found Ash and Alucard.**  
**

Alucard found the strange racket going on, and saw something so unholy in all his life, it actually gave him a few chills down his spine. The unknown force started making its way to Ash, finally getting him!

" Awwwwwwww!" screamed Ash. He was going for a ride, like it was some twisted carnival ride, he slammed through trees until he was near the Hellsing Organizaton. Ash pushed through endless amounts of doors, until he reached Sir Integras Office !

Integra was busy going though her paperwork, until she heard something breaking though barriers of doors and met with Ash's body breaking though the office and landing near her desk. Ash was the floor, face kissing the floor once again. Intregra was startled at this, she walked around her desk. Integra stared at Ash's lifeless body. She crouched near him, poking him, Ash's body was functioning again, he woke up and pushed himself with his both good hands. Integra backed up a bit, She saw Ash being just... Ash.

"What the hell was that ?" asked Integra.

"Ugh, well me and Alucard were training, I decapitated him, Seras witnissed it, she then started going crazy like she was some monster. I knocked her out, Or at least I didn't know I did, I lost control, I can't remember what happened next, except that I woke up on my knees, Then... Something came at me, pushing me here, end of story."

"Oh, well this isn't the first time Seras went through that stage." Stated Integra. Ash was shocked and and outraged at this.

"What ?! What do you mean this isn't the first time?" Ash wanted to know more!

"(Sigh) Three moths ago, two vampires were sent here by Millenium, a horrible group of vampiric people who serve under a Man who is far from sane, The major, a pig who has been hiding for 50 long years. Anyways, these two were known as the valentine brothers, they tore us up, killing may of my soildiers, only ten had survived-" Integra was interupted when Ash slammed onto the desk.

"I want... To know... What ... she did!" remarked Ash. Integra was surprised but looked unfazed that Ash cared for Seras.

"One of the brothers came marching down to kill me, Walter and Seras ambushed him and his undead army, But as soon as they caught him, he slipped away from them, He and rest of the ghouls killed and turned my men into mindless zombies. They swarmed around Seras, trying to kill her. Seras went beserk, she just killed, my god it was horrible... I never witnisssed that how something so pure could turn into something so evil."

"Man, I mean, I- "

The room could be heard of boots stomping on the floor as the Wild Geese came charging in on Ash . They aimed their automatic rifles at him, "Woah, woah, hold on there, The hell's going on," Said Ash. Pip Bernadotte made his way to Ash.

" Care to explain why my dear sister was harmed by your hands!" Shouted Pip, Ash looked confused and shocked at what he said.

"Sister, I don't even know what you're talking about!"

Pip got tired of Ash's bullshit excuse, and threw a punch at him, but Ash caught with ease and swooped his legs against Pips and making him fall on the floor. The soildiers readied thier guns, ready to fire .

"Stop this, Immdiately !" shouted out Integra. The geese lowered thier weapons, Pip stood up and ceased his_' fire' _. Ash turned around.

" This man did no harm to Seras , she just went through a blood rage. He only defended himself, she is perfectly fine, Mr. Bernadotte."

" A blood what?" Asked Pip in desbelief, ''I'll explain later, Pip. The rest of you leave and continue at your post. As for you, I want to talk you." Pip and the Wild Geese left, but Pip shot a death glare while secretly gave him the finger. 19 minutes later they left , Ash turned to see Integra sitting back in her chair.

"Now then, Mr. ? "

"Ash williams, don't wear it out." Marked Ash.

"Fine then, Ash, Today you seemed to have everything you need to know, Though this recent inncident was just a fluke, but may I be clear this will not happen again, Tomarrow at 7:54 P.M. , you along with the rest of your team will inflitrate a factory , Events have occured there starting that murders and Unknown beings have been seen, saying that they looked like some cult, because these similar attacks have spread around London, the reason why we know this the same group is because they always leave a symbol on thier previous hideout, here take a look," said Integra passing Ash a photo of the evidence. Ash found this markings unusal, the symbol was an M with written in blood with the number 3. It didn't seem to make any sense at all. Ash returned the photo," Was there any other evidence ?"

"Just one more, some sort've nests were formed in each of thier locations, My theory is that they are creating an army of disgusting hybrids and as these attacks keep occuring they keep moving toward here, Ash, I want you to bring one of the Filthy bastards here for interrorgation, The rest , wipe them all out." Integra sound cold when she said the last four words but Ash understood why, Innocent people don't deserve death if it's spent on only ones personal actions and beliefs.

"Yes, Sir Integra."

" Good. As you may." Ash nodded his head to her, Integra took a cigar and lighting it, and puffing out smoke from her perfect lips, Ash decided to go find Alucard and Seras to see if she was alright. Ash found Seras room to see Seras sitting on her coffin, she looked down to the floor, knowing that Ash was here she didn't want him to see her like this. Ash frowned at this, and sat next to her.

" You want to talk about it, Seras, "asked Ash, Seras just shook her head , and just sighed. Ash didn't want to eithier, but if it would help Seras he'd want to do it. Seras was feeling sad, she didn't like being some uncontrolable man killing machine. Seras did want to talk to him about one thing though, " I have to tell you something, Ash."

"What is it ?"

"When a vampire turns a virgin into one of thier own, they are the vampires apprentice." Seras said, Ash looked at her dumbfounded, " Why are telling me this Seras ?"

"Your my apprentice, Ash. And I am your Master. " Explained Seras. Ash was horrified by what she just told him, he jumped off the coffin, staring at her in disbelief, Ash put both of his hand on the back of his head like he was being arrested. Seras looked him dead in the eye, giving him a look saying that what she told him was true. Ash backed against the wall, sliding down.

"I thought you already knew, 2 nights ago you-"

"I don't even what happened that night, Seras !"

Seras looked back down. Ash punched the floor, angry he was now a piece of Hellsings property, " Now I regret even being alive, its sure as hell be better being dead than being your godamn slave !" Ash was furious.

Seras shot up at Ash," You think I wanted to do it, It was pretty much mercy or would you rather be nothing but puddle of blood and guts?! I can't believe you would- I- I- I- I ca-" Seras started sobbing now, angry and pained at Ash. Seras covered her eyes , Ash just sat there, watching Seras just weep and weep until some miracle found its way to her. Ash was angry too, but he shoudn't put it out on her. Ash got up and slowly walked towards his 'master' . He stopped in front of her, Seras looked up at Ash, still sobbing and mad. Ash got down on one knee and stood on the other.

"I promise , I will protect and serve you until I die. " Promised Ash. Seras was surprised to hear this, she had sad smile but grew a little happy. Seras tried to get her hands around Ash's head like a baby waving its tiny arms in the air. Ash hugged Seras, Seras held Ash's head to her chest. Ash was happy to serve Seras, hell he was lucky to have someone who was kind, tough, and had courage. Both Ash and Seras departed from each other. Ash did the unthinkable and got Seras , bridal style. Seras blushed and Ash laughed at that. Seras put her hands around his neck. Ash carried her to his room and kicked opened the doors, He walked towards the bed and setted her softly on the mattress. Seras then patted the spot next to her , Ash obeyed her instructions.

Ash got into the bed with her and Seras climbed onto Ash , resting her head near his neck. Ash put his right hand on her head and his left hand on her back. "I'm glad I met you , Seras. "

"I'm glad too."

They both drifted to sleep...

**NOVEMBER 30, 2013 LOCATION : HELLSING ORGANIZATION, TIME : 0800 HRS**

Ash was at the shooting range testing his new toys while he thought what happened this morning.

**2 hrs Earlier**

Ash woke up and smiled at how seras slept on him, He smoothly slipped away from her and drew the sheets around her, and before he left he gave her a kiss on the cheek, and left to the shooting range.

**Present time**

Ash drawed out his Blue rose and quickly shot his target in the left side of its chest, , "Shot through the heart ! And you're to blame!" Exclaimed Ash, refering to Jon bovi's famous songs. Pip came out, with several men with him, he was furious like a lion being toyed with. Ash wasn't paying attention to them and kept whipping his new guns at the target dummies. Ash shot one more time with his double-barreled shotgun , disenegrating the target. Ash turned around, only to see a punch coming his way, he dodged it just in time for him to slug one into Pips chest. Pip grunted and fell on his ass, Ash didn't want to throw down with these pathetic men but when he gets pissed, he will unleash.

" The fuck you think you're doing ?" asked Ash, Pip spitted near Ash and got up with the help of his goons.

" Integra told me everything, How dare you hurt her !"

" What ? Who !?"

" My dear sister, you filthy little shit!"

" For the last godamn time, I never hurted your sister, unless it was an accident but I haven't seen a little toddler running about."

" Toddler ! I'm talking about Seras !"

Ash gasped at that, Seras was this jackass's family! Un-freaking-believable.

" I didn't mean to, I like her, She just lost control, Now get the fuck outta my way, frenchie."

Pip had enough of this shit, he drew a pocketknife and raced to Ash, He stabbed him in the stomach. Ash felt the knife as a tickle, he laughed at Pips failed attempt to wound him, Pip grew nervous of what just happened, he kept stabbing and then threw it at his face, recieving a perfect bulls eye in Ash's left eye.

" HA ! How's it feel , Ya bitch." Ash stood there , the knife deep into his eye. Ash removed it slowly for Pip to see and make him know Ash doesn't mess around . Ash grinned just like Alucard, now he knew how the demonic vampire felt, toying with simple cheap trash with nothing to do but get in your way, Ash's eyes both turned red. He threw the knife away and readied to thrash!

" What the hell ! It was like it wasn't even there, he's the rest of the freak shows!" said one of Pips men, Pip exactly agree with that kind of talk about his sister, he grabbed the man by his collar, " You talk about Seras one more time, you're gonna end up like this '_Dick' once I'm done . " _

_ " _Hey , shit for brains, I 'am' what I 'got' , little boy." Ash promised, he went to being comepletly innocent, to a smartass dead serious cold being.

"(Grunt) You're dead! Get him!"

" ( Growling with temptation) Come get some."

Pip tried to sweep him off the floor, Ash jumped and kicked him square in the face , Ash then ducked down to escape the two other's fists and gathered dark aura forming around him and the men. Ash's dominate hand transformed into a enormus hideous black claw , he grabbed hold of one's entire body and raised Ivory into the next morons head . Pip swung another fist to Ash , Ash started yelling echoing waves at Pip, the french Leader tried to hold both of his ears and eargerly on the wall for dear life. Ash' shouting started breaking everything eccept the men and started changing into a more slick and more younger voice. Ash started changing back into his devil trigger with his jacket turning back to crimson and his hair turning to snow white. He threw both men instantly and hard they hit the stone wall and got blood running down thier bruised necks, but still alive. Pip had no choice but to pull out his signature revolver and putted 6 holes in Ash's jacket. Ash didn't approve of frenchie ruining his new outfit.

" Oh thanks alot , Now I'm going to have to visit the dry cleaners , but this is on You !" Ash yelled , He shot his right dark monster claw at Pip , hooking onto him, Pip tried prying off the arm holding and being crushed slightly, Pip cried in pain and gave up. Ash grinned and spoke in a very dark and deep, deep voice.

"GET OVER HERE !"

Ash shot his hook back to him while Pip came rushing with the claw down fast to Ash, Ash then delivered a punch to the guts in Pip and pulled out nice and clean, and Pip stood there , wiped out. Pip couldn't really stand , he was too dizy and worn out , he was almost about to pass out. Ash then let go of his grin , frowning, stepped in front of Pip, opened his mouth forming whisitling hole, and blew a tiny bit of air to Pip , and the soildier fell down like a tree. Ash walked to the broken door and stopped in his tracks...

"... Au revoir, Chienne..." Ash said and left the room.

**3 Hrs later**

Ash decided since he had some time to kill, he might as well go see Seras. He wondered where she could be, he kept walking down the hall to find his master. Ash started whistling a couple of songs he knew back in his day's. Ash had a strange feeling on his shoulders like he was splitting in half. Ash started moaning and fell onto his knees and was squirming on the floor , rolling frantically in agony. Some kind of shape was forming off of him like some kind of animal, it started roaring loud noises and released itself from Ash's back. It was the form of a dark wolf or dog-like figure, it was black entirely except it had 6 red ominous eyes and and necklace arounds its neck and form of a cross in the mouth. It wagged its tail and walked to Ash and kneeled.

"What the... I suppose this is groovy, wonder what I should call my new furry sidekick," said Ash in younger teen-like voice , the dog growled at that, not liking to be called sidekick. "Or should I say mans new best friend." The dog wagged its tail now and stated having its tongue hang out.

"I'm going to see my Master, you can come along, just that you better be house trained, neutered , and behaved, though you seem like it, lets roll." Ash started walking again and the dog followed , as Ash started walking he forgot to name the pooch." Oh yeah, whats your name ?"

The dog started saying strange dark noises like he was speaking some unkown language, as soon as the dog ended its weird speech, words floated around Ash's face and spelled, "Heller"

"Heller, huh, I'm Ash, lets go. "

**4 HOURS LATER: 5:43 **

Ash and Heller were walking to down the hall and found Walter humming to himself, "Walter , hey whats happening , man? " asked Ash.

Walter got a bit surprised , but was calmed once it was just Ash. " Oh hello, Ash, you look a bit different, I'm just strolling the mansion, Sir integra already had me go in and settle new recruits, one is actually ranking up to commander, how are you Ash ?"

"Oh, just splendid, Though I can't believe that someone new is already that high, Oh yeah, have ya met Heller ?"

" Heller ?" said Walter confused, Ash stepped out of the way and introuduced the butler to his new pal. Heller looked happy and deadly. Walter stared at Heller with his mouth wide open. "My , my, looks like you're already recruiting your private army, aren't you ?"

"Heh, nah, Maybe, Hey have you seen Seras ?"

"Oh Ms. Victoria is in Integras office, filling in for a mission . ''

Ash had an serious look on his face, he remebered the mission was tonight. Ash wondered how Seras was taking it, " Thanks Walter, see you later."

"Mhm, You too , Ash." said Walter, as he continues strolling and humming. Ash made his way to Sir Integras office when he saw Seras walking out with some of the new soildiers, Seras was looking at them mad and shuted her eyes in annoyance. Ash would find out in a minute what was bothering her , " (Clicks tongue) Master, I'm back," said Ash while looking slick. Seras turned to her apprentice and smiled at him before engulfing him in a hug, she wrapped her arms around his well toned chest, " Ash, I missed you, I was getting a bit worried, Where have you been ?" asked Seras.

Ash probally should've told her what happened at the shooting gallery, " Good, but I need to tell you something," said Ash. Seras looked at Ash in the eyes ," What is it ?"

"Your brother attacked me at the gallery, this morning." Ash said honestly, Seras looked a bit tensed but quickly got over it and shook her head and explained, " Oh I see, well he can be a bit stupid at times but I still love him, he is really like a big brother, he must've saw me all baged up but he'll get over it."

Ash looked suprised but smiled, " Good , if I may ask , Master, why were you looking all gloomy when those men walked out with you ?" asked Ash.

Seras rolled her beautiful red eyes and let out a -ugh- ," Just a bunch of pushovers , they keep thinking there better than me, one actually was getting up in my face," said Seras, Ash looked angry and pulled out Ivory. "Do you want me to kill him ?"

Seras looked shocked and dug her head in Ash's chest, " Nah, they just a bunch of wankers, please be nice."

Ash looked disapointed but held Seras . Seras just noticed Ash's odd look, " Ash, why do you look so different ?"

Ash grinned , " I've been gettin' that alot, Its just a new look I wanted to try out. "

Seras knew he was lying," Whatever , it's still a bit early, We need to go to bed, " Seras said while walking away, Ash grew depressed knowing he wont sleep with her, "(Sigh) Yeah, see you there."

Seras tugged on his jacket, " I meant you and me, silly, in my room, ( giggling) , " Seras was just joking with him, Ash looked at her with a stupid smile and willingly followed. They got in the room , it was the same, had a green and dark looking setting , the bed looked like a regular bed except with a cover that would lower down and form into a real-life coffin. Ash looked at Seras in her eyes , they both felt like they needed some company, and thier wish wasn't denied.

Ash gently ran his hand down Seras orange hair, Seras smacked Ash's ass, and He yelped a bit, Seras laughed at that and pushed Ash on the bed, she happily joined in and laid on top of her apprenctice , Ash and Seras locked eyes on each other , Seras slowly fell into Ash arms while he strocked her back, Seras picked her head up.

Seras looked at Ash with lust, she and him felt like they were hypnotised and lost what was really happening while they were being unconsious in thier minds. Seras's face smothered Ash's cheek, they both looked like two dogs rolling each others face together. Seras then started opening up Ash's shirt buttons and it was released, exposing his six-pack, she lowered her head to it. Seras started laying kisses slowly on his chest all the way up to his neck, she licked his neck and Ash started get all hot on the inside, Seras then sanked her fangs into his neck, needing to be inside of him one way or another. Ash moaned at this and obliged by sunking his teeth onto hers. They hooked onto each other, enjoying the taste of each others blood. The both released , Ash put his hand uncounsiously on Sera's head and kissed her with burning passion. Seras tried to dominate his tongue but Ash had some fight in him. The both pulled out while pulling a line of saliva from ther wet mouths. Seras layed her head on Ash's head and he rested his on the bed.

**2 Hours later**

It was 7:45 , Ash and Seras were lined up with the rest of the soildiers, including Pip, The old commander came proud and straight," All right men, we have recieved intel that our mission is to clear out the factory and bring one alive, As for the rest , show no mercy. Now , those who will be leading through this for the mean time for the next 2 days is captain steadler." the old man shouted out, representing a man with flat top brown hair, purple eyes. This guy looked like an asshole, who had an evil smirk on his face.

"Thats the man who was in my face." said Seras, Ash had his eyes squint at Steadler, trying to resist to kick the shit out of this man. "I'm gonna-" Ash had bad luck being interupted, Pip had something to say about the new captain. " Afraid you cant, even I can't lead my group since he showed, plus He's mine in case things get bad, demon."

Seras didn't want them to fight, "Pip , leave Ash alone, in case you forgot you started the fight, plus he protects me still." said Seras holding her apprenctices arm, Ash looked a bit cold at pip but snorted and looked away.

After the new captain was done introducing himself, he commander them to get in the trucks to thier destination. Pip and Seras actually went somewhere no one could hear them, " Pip , Don't worry , I'll be fine," said Seras.

"Ugh, well, alright but if that man so much as touches you,"

"Pip, I already told you, Ash is my apprentice, he won't hurt me, " corrected Seras

"I'm not talking about that guy, I could probaly trust him, I'm talking about Steadler." said Pip, but right on cue Steadler interupted them and sent them in different vehicles, seperating them. Ash got paired with Seras though. Ash halted when Steadler said him, " Halt ! You there , "

"Yeah, what ?" asked Ash. It was bad enough he disrecpected his master , he didn't have to make it worse by pissing Ash off.

'' As if you didn't notice, this a 'human' unit, not filled with un-human degenerates." Stated Steadler. Ash cracked his knuckles, waiting to gut this man like a cornish game hen.

"Hey, If your asking to die just say it to my face, pussy." Said Ash in a matter-of-fact. Steadler got mad at that and had grabbed Ash by his collar but struggled due to Ash's strength. Steadler wished he knew that Ash was realler taller than him, because he was only 5'1 while Ash stood 6'8

"You flithy vampires think you're the hot in-human shit, well guess what, I -"

Ash kicked Steadler in the stomach and threw him to the truck causing the new captain to slid down the vehicle while Ash drew out rebellion to Steadlers neck, lifting it up. Ash grinned while staring at the douchebag. " Listen up , Pencil neck, If anyone gives me orders it's my master, oh and by the way, touch her again , I'll swallow your godamn soul and cut your fucking head off." Ash puted alot of emphesis on 'soul' and master. Ash moved on from this experience and got with Seras. "Sorry you had to see that , Master," apoligized Ash. Seras let head rest on Ash,"I actually thought it was thoughtful, thank you Ash."

"Anytime, I told you I will protect you, promise. " swore Ash. Seras closed her eyes and smiled . Ash took advantage of the movement and rested his arm around her. About 45 minutes later they stopped infront of thier destination

Ash growled deeply almost like a wolf trying to get others away from its victim. Seras stood up strong and held her rifle against herself. Pip whipped an Ak-47 equipped with silver-blessed bullets. "Now lets rock,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, My name is Hellsingsoildier21, And today we have another of Evil dead x Hellsing goodness, and pretty soon its gonna be christmas so in the next story will be where everyone will celebrate. The main charecters will have different appearences from movies and video games, new ones like Spawn . For Spawn heres a discription of the link: wiki/Spawn**

** For instantce, Ash resembles Alex mercer from prototype, Seras will have Ladys outfit from Dmc 3 later in this later stories, Pip will have solid snakes outfit from Metal gear solid 2 Sons of liberty. Ash's voice sorta has a voice that will change throughout stories, so imagine it being james hellers, spawns, dante's, alex mercers, solid snakes voices when they speak simliar lines that fit that that charecter.**

** I do NOT own Hellsing, Dmc, Prototype references, The Darkness, Mgt quotes, , or Evil Dead. Enjoy.**

Ash could be seen in his room with shocked expression, he couldn't believe what happened at the factory. He had blood all over him , he was shivering all over and couldn't bear the pain within him. yet

**4 HOURS EARLIER**

They were ambushed ! Everything was happening in a flash! Swarms of vampires were emptiying bullets into several men, Pip was hit in the soildier while Seras had to cover him. Ash was slicing and dicing through many enemies but was in his own enraged state and was evily killing everything in his path. About 19 men were all killed amd Ash was killing the rest of the vampires were left, begging for mercy before being decapitated. Seras was seen tugging Ash's shoulder, trying to snap him out of it . Ash started frowning and raced back to reality , enraged and mouring the loss of his comrades. All the other men were yelling and blaming Ash for letting Pips men fail and losing an heavy amount of men . Steadler was pushing through the soildiers, and punched Ash in the face but regretted it because he held his hand in excrutiating pain. Steadler threw another punch but Ash caught it with his teeth and started ripping off the new captains hand. Steadler was screaming in pure agony and tried pulling away from Ash. Ash spitted out Steadlers hand on the ground.

"AWWWW, YOU FUCKING BEAST, MY HAND! MY HAND! "

"What the fuck do you want anyway?!"

"YOU LET THIS ENTIRE SQAUD DOWN AND RIPPED MY FUCKING GODAMN HAND OFF, I SPEFICALLY TOLD YOU TO REACH THE THIRD FLOOR! YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! YOUR'E OFF OF THIS UNIT! NOW!" Steadler was angry and in pain. Ash had a crazy, confused look on his face.

"How the fuck did you know they were on the fucking third floor! Huh! THINK ABOUT THAT FOR A MINUTE !"

Steadler started walking back a bit but was pushed back by soildiers wanting to know too, "Its none of your disgusting cocksucking demon buisnes-" Ash stopped him in mid-sentence by grabbing him by the throat and lifting him high in the air.

" YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME! EITHIER ON YOUR OWN! OR AFTER I SKULL-FUCK YOU! AND DRAIN YOUR MEMEORIES OUT THE HOLE!" Stated Ash, furious but only saddened at the losses of innocent people. "I-(Choking) I - ugh!" stutterd Steadler.

" UGH ISN'T A ANSWER BUT I'LL FIND OUT SOON BEFORE I GUT YOU NOW, MOTHERFUCKER!" Ash dismebolwed his soon to be deceased captain , releasing his guts out and bringing his teeth to his neck . Ramming his teeth hard and Steadler was coughing up endless amounts of blood, " SAY HI TO THE DEVIL, ASSHOLE!" Said Ash angrily, he then transformed his right hand into a horrific claw and instantly slashed the captains head , clean off, it fell to the ground with the other limb torn off. Ash threw Steadlers body without a care in the world, everybody was shocked at this moment , hell some of them backed away from him. Ash looked around, having known what he done, he found Seras who was clutching and shivering against Pips left arm. Ash moved towards her direction but Seras hid behind her _'brother'_ and Pip had pulled out his revolver out . Ash started shaking like he dranked alot of coffee. He grew angry and wanted to be away from these people. Ash yelled at his demonic murder and jumped high in the sky and glided away, not being seen, gone in the blink of an eye. Seras was heartbroken seeing her apprentice like this, Pip was just flat out shocked at Ash's powers. The rest of the men started murmuring about this brutal massacare.

Ash was heading towards Hellsing headquarters and started wiping away his sniffiling and replaced it with growling. He landed towards the 2nd floor , taking a left , opening the door frantically and shutting the door. He took off his jacket and vest, leaving him only with long sleaved shirt. Ash started running his hands in his hair , trying to not even think about his disturbing kept panting from his slaying, he wasn't human, he didn't even have the human concience anymore.

"(pant) ... Godamnit !" Ash shouted, he started to hit the ground in anger, he then set still on the floor, nothing would go easy for him now, he just won't ever be so lucky again, Ash stood up and sat on his bed.

He decided to rest for a bit and be left alone for the rest of the short day.

**Present**

Ash was staring at the window, with his back facing the door. He tried so hard not being into the very thing he dispised so much , but he had been one for about 3 days. Ash looked at the floor, thinking on how to cope with this. He would have to probally have to take drastic measures. He finally went to decide on two choices. He stood up and headed towards the bathroom, he turned on the bathroom lights and grabbed an electric razor . Ash started shaving his hair a bit were it looked the same but more smaller. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, he started getting angry at his self. Ash grabbed his razor and threw it at the mirror, shattering the glass. The demon sat down again, finally deciding what had to be done...

Ash had to be more fierce with his enemies, no mercy will be shown when vanquishing them, his eyes were changing back into fox like slits while sharing the color red. He was ashamed for being such a failure, a failure to his squad, a failure to Hellsing, a failure... to Seras. He grew weary of all this shit. Ash then fell with so much being on his shoulders...

Seras was walking quickly with Pip at her side," I can't believe he could do that" said Pip. Seras slugged him in the arm. "Pip, c'mon , you would've done the same thing too, plus he must be here somewhere." Seras opened the door Ash's room, she saw him looking in the opposite direction, sitting there like a statue. Pip looked at Seras then at Ash and just sighed at this , he started taking action. Pip got a bucket from the bathroom also notticing the broken glass, it was filled with cold water and splashed it all over Ash, though the demon looked unfazed bust shook his head like a dog splashing the water all around him . The only thing Ash did was turn around and give Pip a hard cold look.

"What do you want ?" said Ash in a cold depressed feeling, like he didn't much appreciate their company. Seras took off her gloves and put her hands on his shoulder, Pip sat down in one of the spare chairs. All of them knew that they wanted to help, Pip though probably won't much. Pip drew out a cigarette and lighter and litted it while glaring at Ash.

"Master, why did you come here ?" asked Ash.

"Because we both care for you, what happened at the factory was just a big fluke, it was going to happen sooner or later." said Seras.

"Hmm, Me scaring you,Your servant looking like he was going to kill you, seeing it as if I was born to cut you into tiny pieces, that was going happen soon ?" asked Ash in dead serious voice.

Seras sighed at this and wrapped her arms around him, Pip just snorted at this and huffed out smoke from the cigerette in his mouth.

"At least he took care of that piece of shit , that man though he was more superior than sir Integra, He needed to get was coming to him," stated Pip.

" Yeah, see even Pip thanks you for what you've done, at least someone finally woken up and got pulled out of that nightmare." Seras tried cheering him up, but was asked a very diffucult question.

"Really ? Who pulled you of the nightmare, hmm?" Ash said.

Seras thought hard for a minute and decided to face what she didn't like.

"Alucard, my own master pulled me out of the nightmare... You ?" Seras stated.

Ash understood that both of them found out the hard way, so he decided to tell her his way of seeing it, "When the people you're supposed to trust most, turn out to be... Demon scum. Your eyes really do open out to evil everywhere, I took a stand... fought back... killed... No mater the consequences. So I chose my path and I lived by it. And after all the anger, violence and death, you have to dig deep.. deep into your own heart... to see if your still sane, or if You could call yourself ... human... I just knew in my heart I wasn't crazy..." explained Ash.

"Well , I don't still see why both of you are even still here, I just want to be left alone." said Ash.

Seras was stunned at Ash's remark, but then saddened, she never knew he would be so worked up after all this. Seras laid her head against his on the right side of his neck, nudging him while closing her eyes. Ash let a small silent gasp, he raised his right arm on her head, carresing her lovely orange hair.

" I- I'm sorry- It's just that when- I can't," stuttered Seras sad. Pip had finished his cigarette and crushed it with his foot. Ash breathed in slowly and exhaled , he then just stood up and grabbed his jacket, this time actually throwing on his hoodie to hide his eyes.

" If you're going to doubt yourself , I'll leave you in here." Ash had no time even for his master. Seras was gloomy now, Pip just sat there with his arms crossed.

Ash started walking to door but stopped once he opened it," Don't regret your past, learn from it. Regrets just make a person weaker."

Seras looked up at Ash with confused eyes," How did you kno-" asked Seras.

"You don't need to know." Ash stated, he put his hand under her chin and looked her in the eyes, letting her know what was going to be acomplished, he then hugged her tightly, she returned the favor too, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek, he smiled and released her and backed up. Ash pulled out a familiar small box of cigarettes and lit one for him, which was really Bernadottes. Pip shot up and searched frantically in his pockets." You stoll my-'' said Pip. Just like that Ash had dissapered. Seras and Pip looked at each other, wondering how he was so fast.

**Local London city : 11:00 **

Ash could be seen walking around looking like a tough guy, he started walking to a nearby bar, supposing that he couldn't really drink out the pain but it'll do. He huffed out a puff of smoke and put the cigarette in his walked inside, place was filled with some biker and ruffians, richer looking people, hookers, and normal citizens. They all looked at him for a couple of seconds then went back to gambiling, drinking and talking. Ash went to the bar tender and got his order," Burban, please."

The bar tender went to his stand and gave Ash his drink, he then grabbed the right amount of money to give. "Keep the change."

Ash took a sip , this place would probably really 'cheer' him up, he didn't exactly like the taste though, or just not how he remebered it. A person then ordered some vodka on the rocks while sitting next to Ash. She looked menacing but sexy though, she wore a zip-up top, tight boots and tight black pants, she had wavy blonder hair with a sorta clear greenish eyes. She looked in Ash's direction , though the hooded demon pay her any attention but still noticed her.

"What brings you here, not really much for someone your kind to visit somewhere normal." said the mysterious woman. Ash took another sip but just sat there silently for a minute, " Just trying to wash away the pain."

The woman smirked at this, she walked very sexy towards him , swaying her hips lushiously. The strange woman then lowered herself to where she was in Ash's face level, she took the cigarette from his mouth, inhaled and released smoothly more puffs. She put it back in his mouth. "Heh, sounds like a bunch of bull. Here take this, I'll be around case you need assitance, judging by your apperence you could ask for someone to help you. Chow," she said leaving before running her smooth hands across Ash's back. Ash looked back her one last time and took her card, it had her number and name of buisness. An unusal name though.

"Hmm, Devil... May... cry? Interesting." Ash exaimened the card carefully, he looked at it one more time and then put it back in his pockets. He took another sip of his burban, it still tasted horrible so he decided to steal it and steathly sticked it within the rest of his new possesions. He then walked out of the bar casually, but just then some of the bikers actually got up and started stalking Ash. The hooded demon started walking down a alley way, he stopped walking and turned around for him to see his followers, there were 5 of them , holding baseball bats, rusty crowbars, and a broken bottle.

"Just exactly why are you following me?" questioned Ash, the gangers smirked evily. " Boy , we be' inspecting you's clothing, we' is a figure we can negociate a deal of letting you and sparing us your possesions."

Ash smirked at this," And if I don't agree with your way of handling this situation ?"

"Then your gonna be about to be my's ass slave if thats how you want to go on," said the biker.

"You can try, come at me then," said Ash, ready for a fight. The bikers charged at him and started swinging their useless weapons at him, they got him in the face, stomach, back, chest, but still no bruises, Ash just laughed demonically as they kept trying to wound him. The one biker who spoke to him threw a punch at him and Ash quickly doged it and dissapered. The bikers looked at on another with confusion and shock. They then all shot up quickly when they heard a voice above on a roof.

"Well I've come to say that you men are nothing but just trash, you don't even deserve to be roaming this earth any longer." Ash said on the roof, giving them a death look, and then transforming his hands into enourmus sharp-edged deadly claws. They bikers quivered in fear and one left running for his life. Ash threw his claw at him , hooking and cutting deep into his flesh, Ash then threw back his arm and the biker came back to him fast , Ash then started slicing him into small peices. The rest did the same foolish choice and started running like cowards.

"Whats wrong ?! I thought we're having fun !" screamed Ash in his evil way, he jumped and landed near 2 of them and grabbed one , delievering a punch in one of their faces, crushing their jaw, and sending his right arm deep into the mans heart, and ripping it out!

"You freak! Get aw-aughhhhh'' exclaimed one before being decapitated and running around like a headless chicken. Another hitted Ash with his crowbar, but soon made a poor desicion, Ash turned back at him slowly with a frown, the biker froze in place, Ash waved a finger left and right signalling him the biker a 'no, no' The biker started whimpering.

"Awwww, whats wrong? Did shit hit your legs already?" the biker started begging for mercy and was on his knees, Ash spitted on him in disgust, He then grabbed both of the mans arms, pulling them slowly apart, and then...

_SNAP_

Was the sound of the mans arms being ripped apart, the man screamed in pain but was shuted up when Ash threw his hand in the mans mouth ripping though his skull, his head was flushing out blood and swarming his spot with crimson fluids. Ash started getting in his own blood rage, he started lapping all the blood around him, all the wasted years , what was he missing out on!

The last man was limping away from Ash, though Ash wasn't stupid, he saw the scrawny pathetic biker and grabbed Ebony , and shot a monsterous roaring bullet into the mans chest , painting the alley wall , the man fell down and tried crawling away. Ash stomped towards the last survivor , hoping to give him the worst death imaginable, he crouched next to him, " Hmmm, You people just are ruthless thugs with nothing better to do but hurt the innocent."

The man started crying and pleading for his life," Sorry, I only give people mercy if I feel like it, you ain't getting a quick death, **GET OVER HERE!''**

Ash grabbed the last one and sanked his fangs into the mans neck, devouring the mans blood, the rest was spilling out on Ash. The demon was done eating, but ripped the mans head-off from the rest of his body, threw away the trash filled corpse, Ash took out his burban drink and squeezed the head just enough to drip into and fill the whole bottle with the mans blood, he threw away the shit for brains head away and took a big-ass slurp of his improved drink,

"Mmmmmm, that hits the spot..." said Ash, holding his drink to himself and walked away from the scene and back to hellsing.

**Hellsing organization**

Seras sat there bored on Ash's bed, wondering what he could be doing. Pip just stood there at the window , staring into space angry over the hooded demon stealing his cigarettes. A sudden knock on the door was heard, Seras went and opened the door. It revealed Integra, fair maiden of Hellsing.

"Oh, Sir Integra, what brings you here?" asked Seras.

"Hello Seras, I'm here to talk to you about what I've heard about todays mission."

"Oh, umm... I suppose."

Integra knew what she just witnessed, She put her hand on Seras shoulder, she always thought of Seras as a little sister, Seras appreciated Sir Integra comforting her. "If I could ?"asked the iron maiden.

"Of course " allowed Seras, the three of them sat down together, and Integra discussing what new actions will be made.

**Ash's location: 12:00**

Ash was enjoying the view ahead of him. He was on top of the citys public church, in the center of the city. Swarms of lights flooded everything Ash saw, it was so beautiful . Ash was just standing near the edge of the rail, inches away from falling off. Though next to this holy mansion, was filled with the homeless , it pained him to know good people thrown away in this 'ditch' like they're horseshit. He saw a poor family giving each other scraps of food left . He left one tear out but quickly wiped it off, he needed to be strong.

Just then shouting was heard, three homless people , one woman in her sixtys, two men in early fiftys, were looking like they were trying to calm things down with 4 men that were dressed like some gangsters while a fat man with a orange bowl cut hair and an icecream suit on him was holding a little african-american girl about 5 years old, she was weeping and trying to escpae the best way she could. Ash looked shokced at this but soon became furious, he started growing more aura around him . He jumped down there, he landed on a ladder case that connected to an abondend apartment.

"Please, let her go, we promise we'll gi-" one of the poor were interupted when one of the gangsters shot a bullet in the air, silencing everyone.

"Shut the fuck up! None of you are going to walk out of this alive, you miserable fucks shouldnt've came into this buisness but oh well." said one of the gangsters. They pulled out their weapons and aimed at the homeless, things were about to get ugly. Ash got off the platform and closed in on his targets, blending in with the darkness. One man came up acting real slick, he had a shitty haircut and light coat and tie, " All right, all right, lets play a little game here, my boss wants a encore so he'll fuckin' get one...hmmmmm ... You two." said the mob asshole. He pointed two of the man that were hiding between a couple of trashcans. He walked towards them and whipped out his gun, " Now listen, you two, I'll give a chance to redeem yourself and you might get out alive," said the mobster.

Ash's eyes were now changing into souless eyes and changed from crimson eyes to bright green spectacles. his jacket grew wider and had chains spilling out from his back , "I'm going to kill him," said Ash quietly.

"I'll even help you out incase you don't watch gameshows,"

Ash floated down to the mobster silently and unnoticed," Alright, it goes like this, who is-" the mobster spun around and faced Ash who answered the gangsters question in a dark and deep voice,**"About to take your head off?" **

Everyone around them, from the homeless from the gangsters to the little girl stared at Ash. The man drew his automatic pistol to Ash's face and unloaded the full clip as did the rest of the crew!

Ash's small wounds quickly regenerated and Ash grabbed the little man and threw him like a ragdoll , causing a hell of a blunt trama on his skull. The rest of the men realoded and were about to shoot. Ash then vanished in thin air and grabbed the little girl, then the homeless to a safer corner, then teleported back to his prey, The tried to kill him but failed as Ash grabbed Ebony &amp; Ivory and started releasing bullets onto two of them, and then sliced the third one with Rebellion in half. The last one was searching around, shivering in fear. Ash crept up from behind and let his chains do the physical talking, it's almost as if they read his mind and actions. The chains shot into the mans torso and lifted him in the air , Ash then pulled out Ivory and blew out the fuckers brains out. The child molestor fat man was running the best he can, but Ash had the man in sight while he had the blue rose revolver in his right hand and pulled the trigger, the bullet went straight into the mans heart, peircing it. The molestor vomited blood and fell on the concrete. The bodies were piling up left and right, Ash was pretty much indestructible. Ash walked towards the people , transforming back to normal.

"Are you all right ?" asked Ash concerned. Everyone nodded, " Oh godbless you, we would've dead if you didn't show up, how can we repay you ?" asked the homeless people. " Please, I don't need any reward, I just protect those who are in need and are innocent, just stay in the shadows, I'll be back incase you people need help with anything."

The 3 adults nodded and thanked Ash once again, and proceded with his instructions. All that was there was Ash and the little girl. Ash got on one knee and spoke to her," Are you hurt, little girl ?''

The little girl had tears streaming down her cheeks, " No, I want my mommy." said the girl calmly. Ash nodded and stood up," Whats your name, honey?"

"(sniff) ch- Cheyeanne."

"Cheyeanne, huh, thats a nice name, I'm Ash, lets get you to your parents." said Ash holding out his hand, Cheyeanne took his hand, they both walked to the sirens going off, that must be the police. They walked down the end of the alleyway and Ash saw shotguns and pistols pointed at him. Ash instantly pushed the girl gently behind him and raised his hands high in the air.

"Don't shoot! I'm here with the girl, I mean no harm!" exclaimed Ash, not wanting to harm the girl in anyway. The police lowered their weapons and a fat man who looked like one of the cops of higher rank. He stepped to Ash ," So you're the one who snatched the little girl, you disgust me." said the fat cop.

"No sir, I rescued her from the men who kidnapped her, honest." explained Ash. Cheyeanne went past Ash and spoke up," Mr. he helped me get away from the bad men, " said the girl.

The cop looked carefully at Ash and then the girl, he then believed Ash and told his men that Ash was innocent. Just then, two adults, a man and woman rushed through the parade of armed men and to Cheyeanne. They were both the same race as the girl, it must've been the parents!

The mother hugged her daughter with all the sheer might she had," Oh Cheyeanne, thank you! thank you, young man!" said the woman with happy tears going down her overjoyed face. The father came to Ash and grabbed Ash's hand and shook it hard, " Oh thank you so much, You saved our little girl, how can we pay our depts to you ?'' asked the man searchin his wallet trying to make out a big check for him, Ash stopped his hand from moving , " Sir, I don't need money, I just wanted to ge her back to her loved ones. " claimed Ash. The man looked stunned at the hooded demon, and thanked him much more, this man was known as Al Simmons and the wife Wanda. They all said their goodbyes, Ash had these peoples phone number, Cheyeanne and Ash were especially friends, she wished him to never leave her so they can still be friends.

**HELLSING ORGANIZATION : 1:00 **

Ash walked down the hall to his room, Man what a night . Killing thugs, gangsters , saving the poor and the innocent, if this was what being an hellsing memeber would be like, Ash supposed he could get used to this. Though there would always be something to go against his highest hope, so he would always get ready against that downfall, suppose it would be 50/50. Ash walked inside only to be slapped by a gloved white hand that belonged to a beautiful orange haired girl-

_Oh shit , it was seras_

Ash looked at her with a mix of confusion, shocked, and ... _Sadness ? Was he really going to mope and cry like a little bitch._

Ash looked dumbfounded, the next action was Integra moving out of the way, she looked Ash in the eyes with shame and guilt.

"I'm sorry,Ash." apoligized Integra. Ash didn't know what she did wrong for him to get slapped. Integra left walking away quickly, Ash went back to Seras and Pip , his master this time threw a overpowered punch in the chest , knocking him several feet between him and her. Seras threw a kick at him but Ash caught it and restrained her from doing more damage to him.

"Seras , calm down, calm down, whats the matter ?!" Ash said. Seras just grunted in disbelief, Pip just looked at Ash with disapointment.

"Now I know why Pip wants to kill you, your'e nothing but a damn, disgusting pig fucker!" said Seras loudly , pushing Ash out of the way. Ash looked at her one more time, "Linda was lucky better off dead than being with you you demom," said Seras harsh.

That one hurt Ash the most, the loss of his girlfriend , now the loss of his... his... It doesn't matter now. Pip just walked past Ash before saying one last word.

"Chinne" said Pip. Ash din't care for Pip anyways. Seras was speacial to Ash, but now it was the same when it all started. When the Bernadotte left, Ash turned around , standing still, as a single tear slided down his cheek. Ash just went in his room, nothing would help him apparently.

**Hellsing, December 12, 2013: 4:00 P.m**

Nine days passed, Ash was still in his room, Integra was just smoking her cigars as always. Walter was polishing new equipment, Pip was down with the rest of his sqaud talking and laughing like heart men, Seras stood in her room, feeling somewhat bad for her fledging and grew horrible from that experience. Alucard was sitting in his throne , grinning evily and thinking demonic thoughts. Ash was at the shooting gallery of course, though not testing out Ebony &amp; Ivory, Just sitting there on the crates of new equipment and weapons. Heller was sitting down next to him, Ash had been having strange dreams and nightmares the past nine days about Seras being in bloody peices, hellsing being destroyed, and him being tortured by a round man with blone hair, glasses, a giant white general coat that surronded himself, he was drawing a big knife out of Ash's chest while he screamed in agony. Ash hated those thoughts and tried wiping them away from his memories, Heller looked up at him in concern. Ash hadn't talked to her in a while, though why would she talk to him anymore. Ash hated being boiled up in anger, he started hetting up and kicked the crates with great strength , sending them through halls leaving a hell of a hole in the walls, he started forming darkness around him. His face started turning into a black darker coal color and his whole body was forming a necromancer like suit that had a white line that went from his left side from his right that looked a V. His shoulders had two skulls that were chained together with also a utility belt with a skull, his arms had a couple of armored braced bands on with spikes coming through them same thing for his hands, this suit was covered with black. As for his head that was still unchanged, he looked at his new transformation, impressed at this big improvment. Ash smirked evily at this and felt like this suit was alive, like it had a mind of its own. Chains popped out from his suit and surrounded everything that was near him, he spotted a empty beer bottle courtesy of Pip and his men. He picked it up and threw it , his chains shot instantly to the bottle and crushed it to a pulp with their sharp edges. He was already starting to like this suit already, plus it looked badass. He turned to Heller while the dog wagged its tail.

"How do I look," asked Ash. Heller just barked at the comment and was still having its tail wag and his tongue hanging out. Ash grinned at the dogs opinion,"I guess I'll take that as a Yes." he said before turning to the screen and black tiles forming all over his head and face with two white marks on each side of his eyes, while the eyes color was bright blinding glowing green eyes and a red cape sprawled out and covered his entire body as if it was a shield. He pulled out Ivory and shot the screen that faced him, ( _he broke the fouth wall, Nice !)_

**Seras' room : 7:00 A.M.**

Seras was asleep in her coffin. She kept dreaming of her and Ash being together, how they always bonded with each other till now. A dark figure entered the room just by fazing through the walls, the figure placed its hand on the coffin, lifting it up open, revealing Seras in her blue Hellsing members outfit sleeping like a baby. The figure smiled underneath the dark necromancer mask. He had his chains smoothly and quietly sneak on to her blue skirt, he grinned like a pycho, the chains wrapped around her now, lifting her in mid-air now, Seras woke up grogilly and saw a wicked looking dark suited man with a red cape surrounding him. She screamed as she tried to free herself from the chains.

"Master , calm down it's me." said the figure calmly. Seras stopped and stared at the man , the suits mask started uncovering itself and revealing Ash himself. Seras was now relieved but replaced her scared look with a pissed off one.

"Ash let me down now, this instant !" commanded Seras. Ash happily did and put her gently onto the floor, Seras wiped her arms , trying to clean off the chains dust or something. Seras then walked to Ash, she looked him in the eyes while sneaking an undiscovered gun in her hand.

"What the hell are you doing, Ash ? Nine days ago you were normal, but now you're acting like some obnouxius arrogant lone hero who has been some victim as if it were everyday !" shouted Seras.

"Because something inside me changes, Seras. You think I like feeling like that sometimes ? No, I don't. And apprently, you care alot to where there's something personal between us that you want talk about."

"Personal ? Nothing between us is personal ! You're just a comrade thats on my side, nothing else, nothing less. I just liked it better when you were still loyal to me and treated me as your friend."

"Listen, babe, I wasn't loyal to you, I was being very protective for you though not like Pip. Besides I didn't treat you like a friend, I treated you like something else." said Ash with a serious tone.

Seras winced at those words but wanted to know what he meant.

"Then what did you mean ?" asked Seras.

"I treated you as if were going to stay with me for the rest of my life, a person I could caress forever. Seras you mean alot to me, but I do want to know how you feel for me."spoke Ash.

The room was filled with complete silence, Seras looked at Ash deep into his eyes while having her mouth open.

"I feel you as a person who deserves to not go alone through what I've been through. I care for you, but you can be a real prick at recent moments. Ash, I just want you to promise me something."

"Whats that ?" spoke Ash with having a suprised look.

"To never leave me, I can't bear knowing that you died at the hands of anyone. I know on that night when I was furious with you , I just was so mad that I couldn't control it. But I forgive you." Seras spoke the truth.

'' Thanks.''

"Did you ... the night you were gone, did... you kill people, especially one named Billy ." asked Seras, Ash scoffed at this, he never heard of anyone named Billy, but decided to be a little smartass with her.

"So what if I did ?," he said, while having the tone of his voice sounding like he didn't even care. Seras drew her gun his head and shot, but Ash vanished and was behind her. Seras pulled out an uzi out and started shooting behind her missing Ash while making dents in her room, Ash pulled out Ebony &amp; Ivory and clashed them against Seras weapons while toying with her, dodging her attacks while he shouted 'Whoo'.

Seras threw her left arm with the uzi at Ash but he catched it and pointed her gun at the ceiling , Seras squeezed the trigger on habit and started releasing uneeded bullets into the ceiling. Ash grinned at this, hell he found it romantic to have a _'special'_ dance with his master. Ash pulled her arm down and looked her in the eyes.

"Ooh, I loooove a fast woman," spoke Ash casually and smooth while Seras blushed and was furious with his comment.

"Shut up!" said Seras pulling away from him, Ash let out a 'whoo' and backed up fast.

"He was obesessed with becoming the devil, so much he killed one his own friends," said Seras while clashing guns with Ash's. Ash caught her leg while having one of his free arms around her back and started 'dancing' wildly while guns blazing.

"May I, " Ash said while throwing Ebony in the air and pulled a rose out of nowhere and placed it into his teeth, while being kicked by Seras but sliding on the floor while maintaining balance, he captured Ebony just in time. He holstered his dual pistols back in there rightful place while saying some spanish words,

"Vamos a bailar , bebé," said Ash really saying , "**let us dance, baby,**" .Seras winced at his lame pickup line and started charging at him, Ash did the same and jumped up high in the air. He pulled out back out Ebony &amp; Ivory and started shooting into her own bullets, she started sliding on her knees while still focusing on her opponet Ash landed on floor, while drawing Ivory in Seras's face.

"For that, he butchered many innocent people too.''Seras had the pistol in front of Ash as he had Ivory in front of Seras."He's the most vile creature ," Seras said while walking up to him still aiming,

"To top it all off, that that filthy scum ... is my fathers brother. He sold him out to the men he was trying to take down, leading them to kill my family... My father may have been a bit a bit of an drunk at times and lose the promotion and my mother may have had never any time for me but they still didn't derserve to die !" screamed Seras revealing a dark history of her family. Ash felt bad for her on the inside but still grinned and felt the same thing she felt.

"Well, we have something in common, I have a disfunctional family too." Ash said grinning. Seras got angry at this and pulled the uzi in his face.

"And what would you know about family, you're a demon ! This is my family ! This was all suppost to end by my hand !" Seras spoke, she held the gun infront of Ash. A long pause was between them but she then slowly lowered the weapon and turned around. Ash looked at her like she thought everything that had just happened was nothing.

"Aren't you gonna shoot ? Heh, well thats a switch.'' said Ash in a unblieved tone.

"Just go, I don't care anymore." spoke Seras in a depressed voice. Ash couldn't believe she would just give up like that. He knew that what they just did was something that won't be forgotten. Seras just closed her eyes in pain, trying to resist the urge to cry of her past . She dropped her guns, Ash looked at her for a couple of more seconds, then placed his hands around her shoulders , making her turn around, he envoleped her in his arms. Seras let out a slight yelp , she was confused at his actions but decided to let the past be the past. Seras wrapped her arms around his back, she dug her head into his chest. They stayed in that spot for several minutes, Seras felt better now, she then tried pulling away from him, but couldn't. The draculina was now a bit afraid, she used all of her might of breaking free from him. Ash grinned exactly like Alucard now, he opened his mouth not tearing the grin off, Seras was now terrified.

"Ash let me go ! Somebody ! Help!" screamed Seras now in tears, Ash then sanked his teeth quickly but softly into her neck. Seras gasped at this, she felt so scared but this felt a little good. Ash loved the taste of her, but he did this for another reason. Ash concentrated hard and started looking into deep darkness, he saw an image of a little kid version of Seras being with a woman who brought her to a some man. Was this ... Her memeories...

**FLASHBACK : 1999 . London elementary school.**

Ash was in some place that was stange and old, he saw a little girl that looked exactly like a Seras but so younger , looking like she was about 6 years old. Ash was wondering what this was. Beside little Seras was a lady teacher and man about 55 years old looking like he was the princapal. He was waiting to see what this was about.

The princapla spoke," Don't tell me that _'Seras' _girl has been acting up again ." said the old man almost decribing her as some nuisance. Ash grolwed under his breath.

"Afraid so, she hit one of the boys today with a rock from taking a toy away from her." said the teacher. Ash was confused, why would his master act like this, was she scarred from something else in the past. Ash was going to find out.

"The teachers say it's like taking to a wall, probably still traumitized from. you know." said the teacher, hinting that there was something deeper.

" Yes but if she doesnt start getting along with others, I'll happily send her packing for the good of the orphange." spoke the princapal. Ash was shocked at this event. He concentrated harded and was sent into another memory.

**Flashback : 1998. Victoria household**

Ash was in another flashback, he was in some household, but he was in a bedroom with two adults, the father was outside with a gun, the mother was with some little girl that looked so familiar she almost resembeld... Seras !

"Listen to your mom, stay in the closet, please whatever you do don't come out." said the mother closing the doors, the little Seras was crying streaks of tears,

"Mummy, mummy." cried Seras. Ash decided to hide in the shadows of the corners of the room and watched this scene.

He saw two men barge into the door and he saw them brutally shoot the mother and father, Ash gasped in horror but had his eyes turn bright red. He saw Seras peek through the door of the open but unnoticed . The two burgelers were seen chatting and kickig the father , talking about how he was involved into their crimes. They left his corpse alone but then started stomping thier feet onto the dead mothers waist, Ash started getting angry at this and was getting his monstorus claws out. He saw Seras walking out slowly to the two murderers, she then picked up a fork on the floor while sprinting at the men. Ash was ready to fight as well, she kept sprinting before jamming the fork into one of the murderers eye, blood spurted from his eye while the other one aimed his gun at Seras !

"Big mistake !" shouted the man while cocking his gun and was about to shoot until Ash came flying at him and delivered a kick in his chest Ash grew angry everytime and the little Seras didn't recognize the rescuer.

Ash picked the man attempting to kill Seras and cut the mans limbs off before sucking his blood dry and threw away like spoiled milk. Ash wiped the blood from his face, he looked to little Seras, he was fixing to kill the last man but wanted make sure she was okay. This Seras didn't know Ash because he never met in this time , Ash kneeled down to her height,

"Seras, I'm so sorry this happened , I-" said Ash before being interupted by little Seras digging her head in his chest, sobbing into his shirt. He envoleped her in his arms. Seras was holding onto his jacket as if it was for dear life.

"M- mummy! Daddy! " said Seras while wrapping her hands around Ash's neck. Ash held her tighter, rubbing her back, and almost felt like he could let a couple of tears escape himself. The blinded burgler aimed his gun at the two and Ash quickly grabbed Seras and hid her. The burgaler shot Ash in the back about 5 times before it started clicking, meaning he was all out of bullets. The murderer was now blubbering like a baby.

Ash could only give him a deathstare after making sure Seras wasn't hit. He placed his hand on her soft cheek, she looked calmly into his eyes before closing hers and nodded.

"Listen, sweetie, go give me the phone from the desk, and I want you to close his eyes and ears, okay ?" asked Ash. Seras nodded and hugged him tightly for a long time, she started sniffiling before he tried calming her down.

"Shhhhhhhh, everythings going to be all right, I promise." said Ash. Little Seras nodded and Ash patted her head . Little Seras nodded and left to the corner , closing her eyes and ears. Ash had his eyes turn blood red and faced the coward, he had his claws out and was ready to kill.

"I'm about to strangle you with your own guts asshole. " said Ash. The man grew scared shitless, Ash sliced his claw at the mans stomach releasing blood and his intestines across the floor while the man screamed loud, Ash did what he promised and grabbed the meaty ropes and wrapped it around his neck and pulled back . The man started choking while Ash was strangiling him , just then everything around Ash was turning black. He was going back to the real world, now.

**REAL WORLD**

Ash was sent back to reality, he was breathing very hard at this experience. Seras looked at him with a shocked expression. Ash was blown away at why Seras was tougher on him. Seras was waiting for his next move , but asked what just happened.

"What- what did you do?"asked Seras.

"I-I-I - I saw your memories, Seras . I am so, so sorry.'' said Ash with tears gliding down his face. Seras understood completely Ash hugged her hard , she didn't decline and did the same. Seras held tightly on Ash, she wasn't going to pull away from him anytime soon.

**12 days later : December 23, 2014.**

Ash, Seras,Walter,Pip,Alucard were all going to the United Kingdom, apperently the Queen of England was going to hold a conference between Iscariot and Hellsing. They all walked inside, the room was filled with men who meant buisness, Ash looked all around the room, he spotted the queen, she was very old but was someone noble and knew from right from wrong. The all sat down except Ash, the queen requested him to come to her.

Ash followed his orders and kneeled on one leg, the queen noted the mans manners. Ash removed his hood off, revealing his paller skin, his red fox eyes, the only changes he never noticed was that his hair was like a mix of white streak of hair was on the back of his while the rest remained dark black,**(Dantes hairstyle from DMC 5) . **The queen put both of her hands on his cheeks, exaimining him carefully.

"Very curious one, are you not ?" said the Queen.

"Yes , your majesty.''said Ash politely.

"Tell me, your name, " said the Queen.

"Ash Williams. Born in 1990, Dearborn, Michigan. Though I haved traveled through time from dark magic, even as when I was still human, I faced what would've caused havoc onto this world, if I may, your majesty. "

"You may, Ash.''

"I am a very valuable asset to Hellsing, without me stopping the book, this world would be slaves to hell.''

"Very,Very true. Now tell me something, how will you have thought of stopping the evil and being dragged into this conspiracy?'' asked the Queen.

"I have been most regretful, but came soon to understand that certain sacrifices will have to be made, even the ones that scar you the most. To this day, I have been thankful for why I am still living, to protect the innocent and be there to put the wrong things right. Though even I have been through times where I truely, truely felt evil, therefore I pay the price by doing Hellsings work." said Ash, everyone in the room was very stunned at Ash's statement, some of them even murmured to each other of him.

"I have been called a killer, a monster, or a terrorist. None of them are true, but I am hoping to stop those who try to weaken us and even threaten all of humanity.''

"Hmmm, very interesting, if you wish to help those who are in need, are you willing to be a part of the united kingdoms sworn protecter?" asked the queen.

"Yes , your highness. I'll protect them till I'm at my last breath.''

"Very well. You speak as of a very reliable, trusting, and most honest vampire, therefore I herby pronounce thee, Ash Williams, nephilim of Hellsing.'' said the Queen, all hailed to that, Seras was smiling at Ash's commitment to the organization.

'Nephilim' wondered Ash. He wondered what was that. Just then, the eleveator that transported the the five of the group had just brought up a blonde haired, 13 year old boy with cat ears and a perpetual smirk. His clothes consisted of black shorts , a yellow dress shirt with a black tie , and dress shoes.

"Ooh, a nephilim , never in a millions years have I've seen something so magnifcent thats part of the underworld and part of those who are holy.'' spoke the boy in a german accent. This boy was known none other than warrant officer Schrodinger. This kid was part of an army that Hellsing dispised so much.

Everyone in the room except Ash, Seras and the Queen, gasped and Pip and one of the Iscariots memebers pulled out their guns on this messenger. The cat boy still kept his goofy smile and help up his arms up to his shoulder height.

"Bartenze, how do you say, do no shoot the messanger?" asked Schrodinger.

**Now this is the scene from episode 3 where Hellsing and the Icariots meet once again with mellenium, the reason why I'm skipping this part is because christmas is coming really soon and I have to get the next story completed, so they all finished talking and this is where the funny schrodinger moment happens.**

Schrodinger had his ears twitch 2 times while looking at Ash in a surprised expression. He started inspecting him slowly while moving towards him, Ash annoyed at this and was done with it.

"What ?" asked Ash.

"Guten tag." said Schrodinger. Ash sweatdropped at this but quickly got over it, he looked down to the floor ,

"Guten Tag." said Ash. Schrodinger let out a small laugh before smirking at him.

"You know, it's not very often a Nephilim is brought open to this world. "

Ash heard that word again, what was a Nephilim ?

"What exactly is a Nephilim ?'' asked Ash.

'' A Nephilim is hybrid between Angel and Demon, very rare if you ask me. The last kind were two of them were set back almost a thousand years. One named 'Vergil', the other one was 'Dante'. Two were sons of the legendary dark night sparda. Sparda was associates with the evil demon king , Mundus, who would slaughter millions of innocent humans. During that time , Sparda had met a human woman named Eva, together they both had fell in love in secrecy. Before Mundus had found out of the two, he was betrayed by Sparda, who made their escape. Eva had give birth to two boys, Dante and Vergil. Tragedy struck as Eva was killed by Mundus, as for the dark night he was captured and tortured over the long years until he was dead. Outraged and filled with vengeance, the two Nephilim vowed to kill the demon king. Over time, they succeded in doing so , though it was revealed that Vergil had plans of making the humans his and Dantes serants. Dante strongly disagreed and both of them were in conflict of beleiving what was best. Dante wanted to let humans be treated freely and have their own rights, the two battled each other for the dominance for the rights for freedom. Dante had won, but the two brothers had gone their seperate ways, Vergil was never seen, heard, or reported ever again. Dante had protected the world from evil domination, until several years later , Vergil had found an undiscovered book that would release unspeakable evil that even frighten the Millenium army. Vergil had used it to try and stop Dante and slave the earth. Dante realized this and had to search and kill his own brother. He set the book in it's rightful place letting no one find it. " explained Schrodinger.

Ash was shocked by this, he realized that the book Schrodinger had mentioned was the Necronomican. He wondered if the Millenium would try and use it as a weapon for them . The only that puzzeled Ash was how could be Nephilim if he never knew the two sons of Sparda.

"But how could I be a Nephilim if I'm never was in the family ?" asked Ash.

" The Sparda family were the only ones that could be Nephilim, but through the years after it Dante had spread his legacy throughout the generations, so aparently you can be related to him but never knew your past ancestors. You must be related to him if you can change states from Angel and Demon.'' said Schrodinger.

Ash couldn't believe that he had a big part in history. Schrodinger was never one to really be enthusiastic of joining Millenium, he hated it but kept the act of being on their side. He liked the idea of killing the innocent.

''Be glad that you are helping Hellsing. I have to be with the nazi army. '' said the cat-boy in sadness while looking down. Ash nocticed Schrodinger being in shame of helping, so he thought of an idea of helping him.

"Why still be with them, why don't you stop being their lapdog and join us. I'm sure the organization will be more than happy to recruit new memebers.''

Schrodinger looked at Ash in a stunned expression.

"Really ? But the Millenium would come after me and probably attack you. " said Schrodinger.

"We'll manage, we don't back down no matter what.'' said Ash holding his hand out to Schrodinger for exceptance. Schrodinger looked at Ash's hand and Ash himself. He then took Ash's hand shook together. Seras had witnessed the whole time of Ash and Schrodinger talking. Seras walked up to Schrdoinger and patted him on the shoulder for his attention. Schrodinger turn around to see the Draculina. He never saw her until now and let out a friendly smile. Seras smiled at the boy, he wrapped him in her arms, Schrodinger grew confused as he was held by Seras.

"I'm glad that you'll be joining us, you need a real home to be in. I'm Seras, I suppose you could call me your big 'sister' if you may."

Shrodinger was happy at this, he follwed her exact same actions, Ash was relieved to have seen how fast they would already accept him.

The major had finished his last sentence before grinning evily and spotting Ash.

"So if isn't the great Nephilim I've been hearing about, you seem to be a very powerful foe, it is a great shame to know you'll be nothing but a corpse rotting with the rest of those you care for.'' said the Major.

Ash didn't appreciate this and had his eyes turn red before stepping to the large screen showing the fat major.

"Listen here, you fat disgusting ungrateful slaughtering pig, I'm the thing that will soon haunt your mind and soul, every single one of your maggots will bow down to my comand and will soon be begging for mercy. You have no right following the rule that you monsters go for, it's foolish, unbelievable, and most of all , a big mistake. You can throw whatever you have against us, but I will tell you this, I was made for this.'' said Ash. Sir Integra was stunned at Ash's speech, she smiled at this, as well as the rest of the group, even Alucard was amazed at this spectaclur scene.

The major just smiled at the demons threat, he was unamused.

"Oh, just a wonderful threat, you seem to forgot that this is reality, nothing more, noth-'' the Major was interrupted by Ash pulling out Ivory and shooting the screen that represented him.

"I think this scene suits him better, what do you guys think ?" said Ash as everyone else, including the Queen, just laughed at this and agreed.

**2 Hours later**

The Hellsing memebers went back to the headquarters, Integra wasn't exactly happy of letting Schrodinger join, but she finally accepted and letted him in. It was around 9:55 P.M , everyone was around the headuarters living room. Since it was almost Christmas, Seras had started decorating the tree as well as Integra. Schrodinger just sat on the couch, Ash walked to him.

"Hey, how would you like spend Christmas with us, as a family ?'' asked Ash. Schrodinger just looked in awe and hugged Ash. Ash was startled at first but understood and just smiled, Seras went over to them and hugged the both, then Pip went and patted Ash on the back, Walter came over there and just stood behind them close and smiled, Sir Integra couldn't help her self and decided to join in, she went beside Walter and smiled. Alucard wasn't into the family love, but was dragged by Seras but still grinned, he supposed he felt good about it though. Together they all looked like one big happy family. Ash had sworn to protect his 'family' from now on.

Ash had setted a camera in front of them and timed, he rushed back to them and they had all gotten into place, the camera flashed, containing a picture of the 7 of them. They cherished this moment together.

**Well , thats a wrap for this one, next one is about christmas, I know it might be a little late, but I promise you'll enjoy it. As always, hail to the king baby.**


End file.
